Un fouet et trois sabres
by Angel's temptation
Summary: Fiction en cours de réecriture, explication dans un chapitre...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, c'est la première fois que je poste une fiction, même si j'en avait envie depuis longtemps.

Le premier chapitre tiendra office de prologue, et les autre ne viendront que les week-end (ah la la, les joies de l'internat!).

Je tiens aussi à dire que j'avais écrit cette fiction avant de savoir ce qui allait ce passer réellement pour Ace, et pour le nouveau musicien de l'équipage (je trouve d'ailleurs le choix de Luffy étrange, mais bon, c'est marrant!).

C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire... Bonne lecture, et pardon pour les fautes s'il y en a, c'est pas toujours juste pour le correcteur d'orthographe...**

* * *

**

**Prenez un fouet, trois sabres, un cuistot un chapeau de paille et un capitaine corsaire à soif de vengeance, mélangez bien et ça donne ça !**

Chapitre 1 : Comme toujours…

Comme toujours, une activité débordante était émise d'un certain bateau pirate, le Thousand Sunny, appartenant à Monkey D. Luffy, le pirate au chapeau de paille. Et comme toujours…

Sandyyy ! J'ai faim !

Oui, c'est bon, j'arrive.

Le jeune homme blond arriva en quelques pas après de son capitaine, lequel était assis sur la figure de proue, il portait une énorme assiette de ragoût, qui se fit rapidement avalée par son destinataire, le chapeau de paille tendit l'assiette au cuisinier, et dit en souriant :

Encore.

Luffy, intervint une jolie rousse, arrête de tout dévorer, ça coûte cher, et à cause de toi on va être obliger de se trouver une île pour refaire le plein de vivres !

Comment ça Nami, intervint l'homme cyborg répondant au nom de Franky, ça fait un peine un mois qu'on est parti, et il y avait des provisions pour…

Six mois ! Firent en chœur un homme au long nez, et un renne au nez bleu.

Pipo, Chopper, faîte moins de bruits, je voudrais dormir !

Un jeune homme aux cheveux verts grommelait à l'adresse des deux personnages. Le renne le regarda innocemment et déclara :

Mais Pipo et moi on joue à « on dit les mêmes choses en même temps ! »

Gamins… murmura le jeune homme à leur direction.

Dis-moi Roronoa, tu dors toujours autant ? demanda Franky, parce que je crois que je m'y ferai jamais !

Fais-toi une raison Franky, se moqua Sandy, tête d'algues dort tout le temps, il n'a que ça à faire de toute façon.

Non, mais tu sais se qu'elle te dis la tête d'algues sourcils en vrille !

Hein ?

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de continuer leur dispute, car Nami venait d'assener un coup de poing surpuissant aux deux garçons provoquant le rire de l'équipage, une jolie jeune femme brune pouffa dans son coin, elle lisait un roman policier, et observait comme à son habitude tout ses compagnons réunis, c'était une scène dont elle était maintenant habituée, comme toujours…

* * *

Voila pour le premier chapitre, ne soyez pas trop dur, le second est déja écrit, il ne tardera pas à venir...


	2. Chapter 2

Voila un deuxième petit chapitre... Les autres deviendront de plus en plus long...

Bonne lecture...

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Petite sœur.

Eh, cria Franky, regardez-moi !

Le cyborg se trouvait en haut du grand mât, il se peignit ses cheveux bleus clairs, et pris une pose dont il avait le secret, en attendant que tous ses compagnons le regarde.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux Franky, dis Nami qui lisait tranquillement, tu as vu quelque chose ?

Peut-être qu'il a faim ?

Luffy, qui avait fait cette suggestion, se retrouva par terre avec une grosse bosse sur la tête, la navigatrice, frotta son poing, et regarda Franky, celui-ci, une grosse goutte derrière la tête, lui dit.

En fait il y a une île en vue, tu sais rouquine, tu devrais arrêter, ce n'est pas bon pour la santé.

Oui, je sais, ça me fait assez mal au poing mine de rien.

Nan, je parlais pour notre capitaine.

Nami jeta un regard sur Luffy, lequel, assisté par Pipo et Chopper, semblait entre la vie et la mort.

La Navigatrice fronça les sourcils, il ne lui avait pas semblé taper aussi fort.

Je …

Mais elle s'interrompit en les voyant éclater de rire, furieuse, elle s'emporta.

... Vais vous massacrer !

Qui embête ma Nami chérie ?

Un coup de pied fit voler les trois compères qui s'écrasèrent sur un sabreur endormi contre la rambarde du pont, lequel réveillé assomma les trois amis et se dirigea vers le cuisinier, il ignora le rire tonitruant de Franky, et le petit rire de l'archéologue, il savait que le cuisinier l'avait fait exprès, il sortit le sabre de Kuina, et se mit en position de combat, mais Nami s'écria :

Vous vous battrez plus tard, on accoste sur l'île avant, Zorro, laisse Sandy tranquille, il faut qu'il aille acheter les vivres, tu devrais aller l'aider d'ailleurs, enfin, je disais ça pour rire, ajouta t'elle lorsqu'elle vit le regard noir, très noir que lui lança un Zorro qui n'était plus tout à fait le même.

Donc, tout se passait comme d'habitude sur le Thousand Sunny.

Lorsqu'elle posa le pied sur l'île la première impression de Nami fut que cette île fut une île agréable, mais elle changea d'avis lorsqu'elle entendit :

Au meurtre !

Oh, c'est le septième cette semaine, c'était un brave type en plus !

Elle retourna auprès de Sandy et Luffy qui étaient allés acheter les vivres. Zorro, Pipo et Robin gardaient le bateau, et Franky avait accompagné Chopper pour acheter des livres de médecines, tâche peine perdues, alors que l'île était peuplée de personnes qui semblait préférer tuer plutôt que soigner.

C'est bon, on la tient !

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux gris foncé, portant des vêtements noirs, tenait une jeune fille par le bras. Elle avait des cheveux blonds qui lui descendaient jusqu'au milieu du dos, mesurait un mètre soixante-six, avait des yeux bleus, et était vraiment très jolie. Elle portait une jolie robe bleue. Autour de sa taille, une large ceinture en cuire était nouée, et un fouet y était attaché.

La fille se débattit quelques secondes, mais elle préféra se servir de son fouet pour se libérer de l'étreinte du créancier mafieux dont elle avait efforcé de protéger une famille d'innocents.

Le fouet frappa l'homme en plein visage, et la jeune fille se libéra d'un coup sec, elle courut alors droit devant elle, percutant les passants. A cause de la peur qui la tenaillait, elle ne vit pas que c'était vers le port qu'elle se dirigeait, mais elle sentit le vide sous ses pieds lorsqu'elle quitta la murette qui séparait le sol de la mer, et elle plongea dans la mer sans s'en rendre compte.

Elle refit surface, et se débattit en vain, elle cria pour demander de l'aide, elle essaya de nager, mais elle ne voyait rien, elle poussa alors un cri désespéré, et…

… une réponse se fit entendre.

Vous n'avez rien entendu ?

Pipo se tenait au bord du bateau pour essayer des nouvelles munitions qu'il avait fabriqué la veille, il avait entendu quelque chose tomber dans l'eau, et était allé voir.

Si, lui répondit Robin, on aurait dit une personne qui tombait dans l'eau, et maintenant, on dirait qu'elle vient de crier, elle ne sait peut-être pas nager, j'en frissonne rien que de penser ce que ça doit être de se noyer, sentir son souffle nous quitter, se sentir partir…

Robin ! Arrête.

Le tireur et menteur d'élite de l'équipage se bouchaient les oreilles, il regarda par-dessus bord, et vit en effet une jeune fille blonde qui se débattait, complètement affolée. Il se retourna, et ordonna au sabreur qui avait repris sa place sous le mât, d'aller sauver la fille.

Pourquoi moi ? S'étonna Zorro.

Parce que j'ai peur de me noyer, et que Robin ne peut pas nager, ni toucher l'eau d'ailleurs.

Le jeune homme se leva doucement, et déposa ses sabres avec précautions, puis il enleva son tee-shirt, et s'approcha en faisant un mouvement avec ses bras du rebord du bateau, où Pipo l'attendait, une énorme goutte derrière la tête.

Franchement t'exagère, c'est pas Luffy que tu dois sauver, grouille-toi !

T'as qu'a y aller si tu n'est pas content ! Lui répliqua sèchement le sabreur.

Mais malgré tout, le jeune homme plongea pour aider la fille.

Alors ?

Zorro entendit la voix de Pipo au-dessus de lui, il nagea un peu pour se rapprocher de la noyée, elle ne se débattait presque plus, elle devait être épuisée.

Il la prit par la taille et la souleva un peu de telle sorte que sa tête puisse être hors de l'eau, elle cracha un peu d'eau salée, et se débattit pour échappé à l'étreinte du jeune homme, pensant que c'était un des hommes du mafieux qui l'avait rattrapée.

Eh, calme-toi, lui lança Zorro en évitant les coups qu'elle lançait dans tous les sens, sinon, je te relâche dans l'eau.

Ignorant la remarque du jeune homme, celui-ci la lâcha, elle but la tasse, s'écriant :

Sale type ! Foutez-moi la paix !

Oui, ben, je peux peut-être t'amener sur le bateau avant, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

La fille réfléchit, le créancier n'avait pas de bateau, celui-ci ne faisait donc pas partit de sa bande, il ne semblait pas lui vouloir du mal, et elle ne pourrait pas tenir plus longtemps dans la mer, elle décida d'accepter son aide, et tendit une main afin de repérer où il se trouvait, sa main frôla son bras, et elle s'y agrippa, il la reprit par la taille. Elle l'entendit donner un ordre à une personne au-dessus de lui, dans le fameux bateau sûrement.

Eh Pipo, grouille-toi de lancer une corde !

Elle entendit ensuite le bruit d'une corde qui touchait l'eau, puis sentit avec appréhension le jeune homme resserrer son étreinte d'une main, et imagina qu'il prenait la corde de l'autre main, elle avait vue juste, car elle se sentit soulever dans les airs.

Elle poussa un cri de surprise. Sur le quai, elle entendit une voix familière dire :

Eh, elle est là-bas, en train de grimper sur un bateau !

Oh non, murmura la fille, ils m'ont retrouvée !

Elle sentit une boule au creux de son estomac, elle se sentait vulnérables envers les hommes qui pouvaient l'attaquer sans qu'elle puisse se défendre, elle entendit l'homme grogner, et dire :

Ce sont des amis à toi ?

Pas vraiment, lui répondit-elle, et je crois qu'ils ne feront pas de différences entre vous et moi non plus.

Bon, soupira le sabreur, un léger sourire aux lèvres, t'as entendu Robin ?

L'archéologue s'était levée, et approchée du bord du bateau, elle voulait voir à quoi ressemblait la jeune fille, et étant présente lors du petit échange, avait tout entendu, elle pouffa de rire, croisa ses bras et se concentra sur les trois hommes qui avaient sorti leurs fusils, et visaient les deux jeunes, puis elle s'exclama :

_Tres fleurs, étranglement_.

L'effet fut immédiat, trois bras avaient poussés sur chacun et étranglés les trois hommes.

Merci Robin.

Mais elle n'avait pas vu l'homme qui se cachait derrière un tonneau, celui-ci, pensant que si il tuait la fille, le Patron lui donnerait de l'avancement.

Il ajusta alors son fusil pour viser la fille, et il était planqué de telle sorte que la fille mutante ne le voit pas.

Mais Zorro qui s'était arrêter de grimper pour regarder la scène avait aperçu le mouvement de l'homme, et au dernier moment, il s'était mis devant la fille pour la protéger.

Le coup de feu claqua dans le silence, et Zorro, touché à l'épaule, lâcha la corde.

Il entendit Pipo crier quelque chose, mais sur l'instant, la surprise et la douleur étaient trop fortes pour qu'il y fasse attention. Un bruit lui fit comprendre que le tireur avait sorti Kabuto et n'avait pas raté sa cible. C'est à cet instant que choisirent Franky et Chopper pour revenir de leur balade, Voyant Zorro et la fille dans l'eau, avec du sang autour d'eux, le charpentier et le renne étaient plongés les récupérer, tandis que Robin et Pipo étaient descendus pour les aider, ce fut Pipo qui ramena Chopper.

Eh ben, s'exclama Zorro en voyant les regards effrayés de tous ses compagnons, pourquoi vous faîtes cette tête ?

Chopper, après avoir récupéré de son plongeon, et après avoir remarqué que Zorro avait l'épaule en sang cria :

Vite y a t'il un médecin ici ? Ah oui c'est moi.

L'atmosphère se détendit un peu.

Robin s'approcha de la jeune fille, et lui mit une serviette sur le dos, elle lui parla, le ton doux de l'archéologue la rassura un peu, puis, ne pouvant ignorer l'agitation autour d'elle, elle ne pu s'empêcher de demander :

Excusez-moi, mais que se passe t'il ici ?

Ce qu'il se passe, regarde autour de toi, on t'a sauvé la vie !

M… Merci.

C'est tout ce que tu as à dire, Zorro à pris une balle à ta place.

La fille demeura bouche bée, c'était donc pour cela que le jeune homme avait lâché la corde, elle balbutia :

J… Je suis… désolée.

Elle sentit les regards sur elle, et l'archéologue qui bougeait à côté d'elle.

En réalité, Robin avait passé sa main devant le visage de la jeune blonde, mais il n'y avait eu aucun résultat.

Tu as un problème, demanda à brûle-pourpoint Robin, lève un peu la tête pour voir!

La jeune fille déglutit, et ne répondit pas tout de suite, ne levant pas la tête non plus.

Je ne peut pas vous voir, je suis aveugle.

Elle avait dis ça très rapidement, et l'atmosphère qui suivit lui laissa imaginer la tête que faisait les marins.

Ce fut Chopper qui, s'approchant de la fille et délaissant Zorro maintenant soigné, rompit le silence.

Tu es née comme ça ? Demanda t'il doucement.

Euh, non, c'est une maladie, j'avais quatorze ans quand ça m'est arrivé, et maintenant, le médecin de mon village m'a dit que c'était presque irréversible, mon île à été attaquée le mois dernier, et mes parents sont décédés, je suis là pour voir mon frère, il est devenu pirate, et il est assez connu, mais la route de tous les périls est vaste, et maintenant que je ne vois plus rien, je ne sais plus quoi faire, j'ai débarquée il y a une semaine sur cette île, mais hier, j'ai attaquée un homme de main d'un mafieux, et celui-ci veux me faire la pareil, surtout que je me suis aussi battue contre lui.

En effet, fit Franky en se grattant la tête, c'est pas de chance.

Mais il s'interrompit en voyant Chopper se pencher sur la jeune fille et l'examiner, puis il le vit détaler à toutes pattes pour revenir avec une livre intitulé « maladies oculaires ».

Il feuilleta rapidement les feuilles, puis s'arrêta net sur une page qu'il parcouru rapidement.

Oh ! Je sais comment te soigner !

Hein ? Comment, s'emporta la jeune fille, visiblement ravie, dites-moi ce que je dois faire !

C'est simple, tu as dû attraper un virus assez courant, le Chio, il envahit l'œil, et l'obscurcit rapidement, parfois, on peut perdre définitivement l'usage de son œil, tu as de la chance !

Toute excitée, la jeune fille s'exclama :

Qu'est-ce que je doit faire ?

Ben, je vais injecter un sérum dans ton œil, la vitesse de la guérison dépendra de toi et de ton organisme, ça peut durer très longtemps,des mois, des années, ou quelques semaines, je te le dit, tout dépendra de toi, mais il peut aussi y avoir des rechutes.

Je comprend. Dit jeune blondinette avec un sourire qui semblait tout de même triste.

Viens maintenant, lança Robin, en la prenant par le bras, retournons au bateau.

Mais la jeune fille dégagea son bras et commença à avancer d'un pas décidé.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je peux marcher sans qu'on m'aide.

C'est pour ça que t'es tombée dans l'eau, railla Zorro.

C'est parce que je courrais et que j'étais poursuivie, d'abord, marmonna la jeune fille.

Puis après un instant de silence où la blondinette continuait d'avancer d'un pas décidé sur le port, elle se retourna et, en rougissant, demanda d'une petite voix.

Euh, pardon, mais quelqu'un peut-il m'emmener au bateau, c'est pas que je ne peux pas y arriver toute seule, mais disons que je sais pas vraiment où il se trouve…

Avec un petit rire, Robin la reprit par le bras, et l'amena au bateau, puis, accompagnées des autres, elles pénétrèrent ensemble dans le quartier des filles, rejointes bientôt par Chopper avec quelques instruments de médecine.

Je vais commencer par une petite piqûre, que je te referai tous les jours. Puis tu te reposeras, compris ?

D'accord monsieur le docteur.

Ah, mais ne m'appelle pas comme ça voyons ! Cria le petit renne en serrant la fille dans ses bras, qui compris aussitôt que la remarque lui avait plu.

Eh gamine, dit alors Franky, qui s'était tenu à l'écart avec Zorro et Pipo, tu peux nous en dire un peu plus sur toi ?

Bien sûr, je m'appelle Rayn, j'ai 16 ans, dit-elle d'un ton vif, je viens de North-blue, d'une petite île tranquille, sa défense ça n'a pas suffit, et une attaque de pirates a ravagée l'île, elle se nommait Dayara…

La fille s'arrêta un instant, tous les pirates présents la regardaient avec plus ou moins un air compatissant, puis elle continua, et l'équipage se figea en entendant le nom du frère de Rayn :

... quand à mon grand frère, il s'appelle Sandy, c'est un grand cuisinier qui a pris la mer, il doit se trouver aujourd'hui sur Grandline, c'est lui que je recherche, mais pour l'instant ça n'a rien donné.

Puis elle s'endormi, sans s'avoir la tête de surprise totale des pirates.

* * *

Fini pour le deuxième chapitre, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez si'il vous plaît...

A bientôt!


	3. Chapter 3

Voila le troisième chapitre!

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, mais école et internat, c'est pas toujours pratique pour pouvoir poster rapidement des chapitres...

En tout cas, je remercie beaucoup Gaetana Black, -EliZ-, sushie (même si je suis triste de lui avouer qu'il n'y a aucun lien entre la maladie et le fait qu'on ne voit pas l'oeil de Sandy..., j'écrit pour me détendre et en fait je me casse pas beaucoup la tête ... voila.), LucioL (et oui, je sais que tu as déja lu ailleurs ma fic, mais comme je n'aimait pas trop poster là-bas, je suis venue ici... mais je te remercie vraiment de continuer à la lire, ça fait plaisir!! Et au passage, j'aimerai aussi lire TA fic que je trouvai géniale!!), et enfin Sheenaa pour leur reviews!!!

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Rayn et Sandy. 

Bon, il serait temps de rentrer maintenant, vous ne croyez pas les garçons ?

Nami regardait en l'air, la journée touchait à sa fin, et elle aurait voulue rentrer, c'était sans compter sur l'attitude de son capitaine, celui-ci désirait plutôt manger dans une auberge avant de rentrer, pour le grand déplaisir de la navigatrice.

Mais Luffy, intervint Sandy en voyant Nami s'échauffer, je te ferai à manger quand on sera sur le bateau, Ok ?

Mais euh…

Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne Luffy, le coupa Nami, Sandy est meilleur cuisinier que ces aubergistes, et …

Elle s'interrompit en voyant le blond, il avait à présent des cœurs à la place des yeux, et la fumée de sa cigarette se transforma en cœur, la cause : Le fait que Nami lui ai fait un compliment !

Et puis, continua t'elle, une grosse goûte derrière la tête, il ne faudra pas rester trop longtemps, sinon, tu ne pourra pas aller sur l'île des hommes poissons Luffy !

La navigatrice avait visé juste, Luffy désirait avant tout voir le fameux capitaine corsaire Jinbei.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils repartirent sans savoir la surprise qui les attendait sur le bateau.

Trop mignon !

Rayn sautait dans tout les sens, folle de joie, maintenant reposée, elle avait fait la connaissance du docteur au nez bleu, et avait été ravie que se soit un renne, car elle adorait les animaux, puis de Robin, Franky, de Pipo, et enfin de Zorro, qu'elle avait remerciée tout particulièrement de lui avoir sauvée la vie, même si son attitude à son égard lui paraissait bizarre.

Elle se tourna soudaine vers la porte, et demanda à Chopper si elle pouvait sortir.

Il n'y a pas de problème, au contraire, ainsi, tu pourras t'habituer peu à peu au bateau.

Merci Doc. ! Dit la jeune fille à qui, elle le savait, il faudrait quelques minutes pour s'habituer à chaques pièces du bateau.

Le petit renne rougit à cause de l'appellation et assura une nouvelle foisque le faite de l'appeler comme ça ne lui procurait aucun plaisir.

Mais à l'instant où elle avait posée le pied dehors, elle entendit les voix de l'équipage qui l'avait recueillit, elle n'eut aucun mal à les identifier, puisque sa mauvaise vue avait dévelopée ses sens.

... et il va sans doute vouloir la garder.

"La garder, c'est de moi qu'il parlent?" pensa t'elle en reconnaissant la voix de Zorro.

Sûrement, et vous croyez qu'elle acceptera?

"Hein? accepter quoi?"

Mais avant de savoir ce qu'elle accepterai, elle poussa un cri de joie; elle avait entendu la voix de quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait trop bien.

Et voila, on y est ! Dit Nami en retrouvant le bateau, avec joie (autant dire la sécurité avec joie, parce que passer une journée avec un cuisinier qui s'éloignait pour une jolie fille, ou un capitaine qui s'éloignait pour un joli rôti, et leur courir après n'était pas de tout repos, surtout quand un meurtre se passe toutes les demi-heures).

Tu es si fatiguée que ça ma Nami chérie? Tu veux quelque chose? Demanda Sandy en se raprochant d'elle.

J'ai faim, grommela Luffy alors que son ventre argumentait parfaitement ses dires et ses pensées.

Tu ne penseras jamais qu'à manger? Se désola la navigatrice.

Les trois amis étaient arrivés au navire, lorsqu'un cri féminin fendit l'air.

Qu…

Sandy, qui s'apprêtait à s'était avancé pour voir qui avait crié, il avait reconnu la voix d'une jeune fille.

Mais après l'avoir vue, il s'était immobilisé, la jeune fille était descendue sur le quai, où le jeune homme l'avait rejoint ensuite, sous les airs plus que stupéfait des autres.

Sandy !

Le cuisinier lâcha les sacs se nourriture, pris sa sœur dans ses bras, et la fit tourner en l'air en riant, il était vraiment heureux de la revoir, mais il s'immobilisa lorsque quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit, « qu'est-ce que Rayn fait ici ? », il posa sa sœur par terre et la regarda, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Rayn, que fais-tu ici?

Ben, j'étais à ta recherche Sandy et j'ai eu quelque différents avec un homme sur cette île, et c'est un renne docteur qui m'a soignée, il était adorable, Sandy, que fais-tu là ?

Mais Rayn, que vont dire les parents, par contre, c'est super quand même de te revoir, c'est donc Chopper qui t'as guérie ?

La jeune fille baissa ses yeux bleus, tandis que ceux de son frère la dévisageaient avec inquiétude et contentement.

Tout l'équipage s'était rassemblé autour d'eux, ceux qui connaissaient déjà la mauvaise nouvelle n'osait pas dire un mot ou bouger, en revanche Nami demanda d'une voix claire :

Sandy qui c'est ?

Le jeune homme se retourna, mais avant qu'il ait pu parler, sa sœur demanda d'une petite voix :

Cette fille grand frère, c'est ta nouvelle petite amie ?

La réaction fut immédiate, Nami devint toute rouge, et se précipita sur Rayn pour la tuer, ce fut Pipo et Franky qui l'arrêtèrent ensemble, Zorro éclata de rire, Sandy se tourna vers lui pour le massacrer, Chopper se précipita vers Nami pour savoir pourquoi elle était devenue aussi rouge, craignant un accès de fièvre, Luffy cria un « J'ai faim » qui fit sursauter Rayn.

Elle regarda la jeune archéologue, celle-ci semblait inquiète, elle-même regardait quelque chose.

Rayn se dégagea de l'étreinte de son frère et ignorant les autres qui vaguaient à leurs occupations habituelles, elle se dirigea vers Robin.

Robin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

La belle brune sursauta, puis sourit.

Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est toujours ainsi avec notre équipage, mais en fait, je crois que là-bas, c'est le mafieux qui t'a agressée?

Rayn fit volte-face écoutant attentivement, puis elle jura, l'homme c'était déplacé lui-même pour s'occuper de la jeune fille.

Elle glissa à la jeune femme qu'elle allait s'occuper de lui, c'était une affaire qu'elle voulait régler elle-même.

La femme approuva, puis intima un silence aux autres membres de l'équipage du chapeau de paille.

Surpris ceux-ci virent alors la jeune fille s'élancer vers le bonhomme qui avait une énorme balafre sur le visage, seul Sandy (et non sans une quelquonque fierté) compris ce que c'était.

Ils regardèrent donc le combat qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, la fille était rapidement arrivé vers l'homme, et elle sortit un fouet accroché à sa ceinture que Chopper avait fait sécher qu'elle fit claquer sous les yeux étonnés des pirates.

Ils se tournèrent vers Sandy qui souriaient, il était visiblement très confiant envers sa sœur, ce qui suffit à les rassurer.

Allons, tu ne veux quand même pas te mesurer à moi ? Railla le créancier mafieux, et pas avec cette cordelette ?

Cette cordelette va te faire plus de mal que tu ne le penses, et rapidement vieux croûton.

Et avant même que l'homme puisse répondre à la provocation, le fouet claqua en l'air, s'abattit sur la nuque de l'affreux bonhomme, et celui-ci s'écroula par terre (simple, mais efficace).

Autour d'elle, les hommes de l'homme s'enfuirent alors en criant, essayant d'emmener leur chef avec eux.

Et voila, fit Rayn en se tournant toute souriante vers son frère et ses ami, j'ai fini !

Mais en revenant, elle se prit les pieds sur une corde qui traînait et tomba par terre.

Oups...

L'équipage éclata de rire, mais Sandy, Nami et Chopper s'étaient tout de même avancés.

Hey Rayn, ça va?

Tout va bien, j'ai l'habitude grommela t'elle, un peu honteuse.

Ouais, c'était génial, bon, on mange ?

Tous se tournèrent vers un Luffy tout souriant, et celui-ci reçu, pour son audace, non seulement un coup de poing sur la tête, mais aussi un coup de pied de la part d'un cuisinier furieux.

Non mais, gronda Sandy, allez ramène-toi estomac sur pattes !

La jeune fille blonde rit alors de bon cœur, ce qui radoucit son frère.

Bon, on y va , dit-il en prenant la main de sa petite sœur, on va pouvoir discuter calmement maintenant.

Quelques minutes plus tard tous étaient à bord du Thousand Sunny, autour de la table, et Sandy préparait une assiette de pâtes à la tomate et à la viande à tout le monde. Il s'approcha alors de ses amis et s'assit à côté de sa sœur, qui semblait gênée de se retrouver entourée d'autant de pirates. Elle l'était encore plus depuis que Sandy lui avait dit qu'il faisait parti de l'équipage du Mugiwara. Elle était tout de même fière d'être en la présence de ce célèbre capitaine qui avait même affronté le gouvernement pour ses amis.

Alors, fit Sandy à Rayn, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant que tu es là?

Je ne comprend pas ce que tu veux dire, rétorqua la jeune fille tandis qu'autour d'eux les nakamas de son frère faisait tellement de bruit qu'ils ne les entendaient pas, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Et bien, lui répondit son frère, tu pourrais nous rejoindre vu que tu as un argument de choc.

Rayn réfléchit un instant sur ce que lui avait dit son frère, cherchant sans doute le fameux argument auquel il faisait allusion. Elle lui répondit alors d'une voix méfiante:

Franchement Sandy, je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

Et bien, fit le grand frère en élevant la voix, je parler de tes dons de musicienne bien entendu.

Il avait insisté sur le mot « musicienne » et à ce moment Luffy avait poussé un cri qui avait fait sursauter tout les autres. Il s'était alors tourné vers Rayn, et lui avait sauté dessus en hurlant :

Ouah ! T'es une musicienne, fait partie de mon équipage, allez, steuplait !

Hein ? Mais, s'étonna Rayn, de quoi il parle ?

En gros, lui répondit son frère en écartant Luffy de la manière forte pour que sa sœur puisse respirer, il veut que tu viennes avec nous en tant que musicienne.

Depuis qu'elle était là, Rayn n'avait pas encore pris conscience du fait qu'elle était sur un bateau pirate, dont son frère semblait en plus faire partit en tant que cuisinier.

Celui-ci commença alors à lui présenter tous ses nakamas.

Rayn, je te présente le capitaine de ce bateau, Monkey D. Luffy, enfin Luffy quoi !

Elle compris que le garçon avec un chapeau de paille à présent en train de se goinfrer,était donc le capitaine qui lui sourit à pleines dents (ce qui ne lui parut pas très appétissant). Puis il lui décrit ensuite un garçon aux cheveux verts, deux sabres attachés à la ceinture, qui finissait une bouteille de rhum adossé dans un coin.

Voila une personne qu'il ne faut surtout pas approcher – Zorro lui lança un regard noir – il est second, et sabreur, son nom est tête d'algues, marimo, face de chou…

Il fut coupé par Nami, qui annonça :

Son nom est Roronoa Zorro, Zorro et Sandy ne s'entendent pas toujours très bien. Moi, c'est Nami, je suis navigatrice.

Je suis enchantée ! Répondit Rayn en sentant le regard du fameux Zorro sur elle, elle se détourna en rougissant. Elle se demanda pourquoi Sandy et lui ne s'entendaient pas très bien.

Bon, continua le cuisinier, ensuite, il y a Pipo, c'est un menteur professionnel…

Hé !

...Et aussi un excellent tireur. Puis il y Chopper, c'est notre médecin, enfin ça, tu l'avais remarqué.

Rayn, qui jusqu'à présent s'était seulement inclinée pour saluer serra le petit renne tendrement dans ses bras.

Et elle adore les animaux, signala le jeune homme à l'adresse de Chopper.

Mais ça ne me plait pas du tout, émit le petit renne en souriant.

Ensuite, fit Sandy, il y a Robin-d'amour, c'est une archéologue merveilleuse !

Rayn observa son frère qui avait à présent un cœur à la place de son œil visible, elle soupira et murmura :

Et ben tu n'as vraiment pas changé Sandy !

Ah ? Parce qu'il à toujours été comme ça ?

La fille se retourna vers le sabreur qui se moquait à présent de Sandy, ce dernier ripostant à coup de pieds, bloqué par l'un des sabres de Zorro.

Crétin !

Tête de gazon !

Sourcils en vrilles !

Arrêtez !

La navigatrice donna un coup sur la tête de chacun des deux garçons, lesquels s'écroulèrent, assommés. Rayn ne savait plus trop quoi faire, et ce fut Robin qui intervint et finit les présentations.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est une scène courante sur le bateau, il ne reste plus que Franky à te présenter, c'est le charpentier du navire, c'est aussi un cyborg.

Après avoir salué, Rayn resta quelques instants à tous les écouter, elle voulait accepter la proposition de rentrer dans l'équipage, mais ce qu'elle voyait, c'était un équipage très soudé, qui avait sûrement vécu des aventures extraordinaires, et dont elle était exclus.

C'était sans compter la détermination de Luffy.

Alors, c'est accepté ? Dit celui-ci en se collant à elle.

Eh bien… Elle voyait la demande plutôt comme une menace

Allez accepte, fit Pipo, on a tous besoin d'une musicienne chez soi !

Voyant qu'elle hésitait encore, Sandy intervint :

Accepte Rayn.

Bon, alors j'accepte.

OUAIS !!! Crièrent Pipo, Chopper, Luffy et Franky à l'unisson, tandis que Sandy, Robin et Nami sourirent. En fait seul Zorro était resté impassible à la nouvelle, considérant avec horreur la fille comme un Sandy féminin qui lui pourrirait ses journées, il ne savait pas encore...

Ils fêtèrent donc l'arrivée de la musicienne qui, ils l'apprirent plus tard, était une guitariste, pouvant ainsi chanter. La fête se déroula toute la nuit, et la jeune fille, étant allée chercher ses affaires, avait ramené son instrument.

C'était une belle guitare en bois d'ébène, elle lui était très précieuse, c'était un cadeau de son grand-père.

A la fin de la fête, Rayn emmena son frère à l'écart, et lui appris la mauvaise nouvelle pour leur parents : des pirates les avaient assassinés. Ils s'isolèrent un peu, puis revinrent environ une heure après, ayant longuement parlé ensemble, Sandy paraissait tout de même très affecté par le récit de sa sœur, et on voyait dans son regards des éclats de soulagements lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur elle.

Dans la nuit, alors que tout le monde dormait, Rayn se leva pour aller faire un tour dehors, elle voulait profiter du fait qu'elle était enfin en sécurité et au calme (mouais...), elle entendit alors un bruit léger, et s'approcha de la poupe du Thousand Sunny, elle y vit l'escrimeur faisant de grands gestes avec ses sabres.

Elle resta près de lui pendant un moment, puis lorsqu'il eut fini, il se retourna vers elle, et grogna :

Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Rayn sursauta, elle aurait juré qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

Eh bien, fit elle timidement, je voulais juste voir ce que vous faisiez.

Ben maintenant tu le sais, je m'entraînais.

C'est … bizarre.

Hein, s'exclama le sabreur en regardant la fille, de quoi ?

En fait, c'est la première fois que j'entends parler d'un sabreur qui s'entraîne la nuit comme un dingue, et avec deux sabres, vous avez quelque chose qui vous tracasse ?

Zorro fronça les sourcils, de quel droit elle osait se mêler de sa vie privée ?

Si j'ai quelque chose qui me tracasse ? Oui toi ! Occupe-toi de tes affaires !

Mais, je voulais juste…

Dégage, t'es gênante, je veux être tranquille !

Zorro se détourna alors pour recommencer son entraînement, ignorant la jeune fille qui reculait, en évitant de faire le moindre bruits.

Pardon.

Il se retourna, un peu étonné, il la vit alors partir rapidement, étouffant des sanglots, mais ça il ne le remarqua pas.

De son côté, Rayn était triste. Elle voulait simplement l'aider, discuter avec lui, mais il l'avait méchamment repoussée, alors qu'elle ne lui avait rien fait (note: ah les hommes... tous pareils...).

Elle se dirigea sans le savoir vers la cuisine, et n'avait pas non plus remarqué les traînées sur ses joues. Par contre, l'occupant de la pièce, lui, les remarqua, comme il remarqua l'attitude de sa sœur.

Rayn, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

La fille se retourna, puis se jeta dans ses bras pour un peu de réconfort.

C'est… je…

Attends un peu, fit Sandy en réfléchissant, tu étais dehors, ne me dis pas que c'est l'autre enfoiré qui est la cause de ça ?

Non, ne te fâche pas, c'est de ma faute.

Comment ? Donc c'est bien Zorro qui t'a fait pleurer !

Non, c'est de ma faute je te dis, je me suis mêlée de ce qui ne me regardait pas, donc j'ai eu ce que je méritais.

Sandy était furieux, il connaissait sa sœur, il savait aussi très bien ce qu'elle avait fait, et ce qu'elle ferait pour l'équipage. C'était comme un sixième sens, elle savait déceler les problèmes au fond de chacun, et elle se mettait en tête de les aider, d'exorciser tout ce qui les rendait parfois mal à l'aise. Il escorta sa sœur jusqu'à la chambre des filles, puis partit.

Il se rendit directement sur le pont, où il fonça sur Zorro, celui-ci l'entendant s'approcher, se retourna, il vit alors un Sandy furieux avancer vers lui. Mais à quelques mètres, il s'arrêta, à la grande surprise du bretteur. Il alluma alors une cigarette, inspira et déclara d'une voix qui se voulait neutre.

Mon cher Roronoa, as-tu conscience de ce que tu as fait ?

Zorro était vraiment très surpris, et inquiet aussi. Sandy lui parlait calmement, il ne l'avait pas appelé par un de ses stupides surnoms. Mais il l'appelait Roronoa, et ce n'était pas bon signe.

Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Je parle de ce que tu as fait à Rayn espèce de marimo, éclata Sandy, furieux face à l'attitude du jeune homme, te rend-tu compte à quel point tu l'as blessée ?

Mais de quoi tu parles, s'étonna Zorro en fronçant les sourcils comme s'il réfléchissait, je ne l'ai pas touchée, comment j'aurai pu la blesser ?

Qu…, Sandy était franchement déconcerté face à l'attitude de son compagnon puis il se repris rapidement, mais merde je te parle que tu l'as blessée dans son âme, dans son cœur, parce que comparée à toi, elle est extrêmement gentille, ce qu'elle a fait, c'était purement par gentillesse, elle n'a voulu que t'aider, elle fera pareil avec les autres, mais elle veut seulement faire du bien, parler, elle ne veut pas fouiner dans tes affaires sordides, elle veut seulement _parler_ !

Il avait insisté sur le dernier mot, puis il rajouta avant de tourner les talons et rentrer à l'intérieur :

Tu sais Zorro, je souhaite vraiment que tu ailles voir Rayn demain, elle a pleuré, et si tu ne t'excuses pas, ou que tu ne vas pas lui parler, elle va se renfermer sur elle-même, elle l'a déjà fait, et tu le regretteras, fais-moi confiance !

Le lendemain, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, tous avaient remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas entre Zorro, Sandy et Rayn, mais aucun n'osa demander ce qu'il se passait.

En milieu de matinée, Zorro aperçut la jeune fille blonde accoudée au rebord du bateau, sans la quitter des yeux, il se rappela des évènements de la veille, il inspira un peu d'air, et décida d'aller lui parler.

Sandy, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le cuisinier se retourna vers son capitaine, celui-ci avait remarqué que l'un de ses compagnons préféré avait un soucis en tête, pourquoi : Parce qu'il a préparé le petit déjeuné avec trois minutes de retard ! Il lui répondit :

Rien, c'est à cause de Rayn et de tête de gazon.

Ah bon ? Fit le jeune capitaine, ils sortent ensemble ?

Sandy le regarda furieux et effrayé, et le fit valdinguer jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce, en beuglant :

Si jamais tu refais UNE seule allusion comme celle-là, jamais plus je… ne te ferais à manger !

Luffy regarda Sandy comme s'il avait annoncé l'apocalypse. Il resta bouche bée, et n'osa plus parler de la matinée.

Robin pouffa dans son coin, et Nami sourit, elle demanda à son ami :

Dis-moi Sandy, qu'est-ce qui c'est réellement passé hier soir, parce que quand Rayn est rentrée, on ne dormait pas, elle n'a rien voulut nous dire mais on n'a quand même remarquées que ça n'allait pas. En plus, j'ai reconnues ton pas.

Hein, comment ?

Je connais ton allure, à chaque fois que tu viens essayer de me mater dans mon bain.

Sandy rougit et bredouilla quelques excuses, tandis que ses nakamas (sauf Luffy dont le cœur battait encore très vite) riaient de bon cœur.

Rayn ?

Au son de la voix du sabreur, la fille se retourna.

Oui ?

Zorro s'approcha de la fille, et s'accouda à la rambarde en la dévisageant. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux que son frère, et les mêmes yeux bleus, mais elle était bien entendu plus petite que son frère, elle était vachement fine, avait un petit nez, des lèvres et des sourcils fins, elle était très jolie. Mais soudain, Zorro secoua la tête, c'était la sœur de Sandy, donc un Sandy un peu plus intéressant à son goût, mais un Sandy quand même !

Je…, commença t'il doucement en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de la fille, je voulais m'excuser… à propos de hier, enfin, tu vois.

Hein ? S'étonna Rayn surprise, vous me faîtes des excuses ?

Oui, grimaça Zorro, mais il faut dire que j'ai été poussé par ton frère aussi.

Je m'en doute, fit Rayn avec un petit sourire, il est très protecteur vis-à-vis de moi.

Ouais, mais je suis sincère quand je demande pardon.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts se releva, il se retourna une dernière fois et ajouta en partant :

Tu sais, un jour peut-être tu connaîtras tout les soucis de cet équipage, mais ne soit pas trop pressée.

Attendez…

Ah, et une dernière chose, arrête de nous vouvoyer, d'accord ?

Je… oui.

Elle lui sourit, et il lui fit répondit d'un signe de la main, avant de rentrer à l'intérieur du bateau.

* * *

Et voila, c'est la fin du troisième chapitre... J'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu, à bientôt (enfin j'espère hi hi) pour le quatrième ! 


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour tout le retard que j'ai... Mais voila, j'ai du refaire entièrement mes chapitres, tous les revoir, car le but de l'équipage à changé. En effet, je lis les sacans qui ne sont pas encore parrus en france, et l'équipage des mugiwaras est enfin arrivés chez les sirènes (je n'en dit pas plus), donc j'ai revu ma fic pour les chapitres que j'avais en avance...

De plus, il est vrai que j'ai peu de temps à consacrer à ma fiction, mais les grandes vacances arrivent (je suis au lycée!) et ainsi je vait pouvoir avancer à grand pas!

Par ailleurs, je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont mis des reviews, j'ai enfin compris comment ont peu mettre les tirets (pas futée sur ce coup la --"...), et aussi je ferai plus attention à tous les petits détails qui ont "choqués"!! Pour ce qui est de Rayn par exemple, elle n'est pas guérie, mais elle peut voir, certains jours elle voit clair, d'autre presque rien, et d'autre c'est un peu flou, cela dépend...

Bon, je vous laisse, et je m'excuse encore pour le retard, pardon... et bonne lecture!

Chapitre 4 : Rencontre inattendue, cœur perdu.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, les relations entre l'équipage et Rayn s'améliorèrent, elle était désormais leur compagnon, et aussi le professeur de guitare et de chant de Franky.

-Hé, cria Sandy aux autres, venez, c'est l'heure de manger.

Rayn eut tout juste le temps de ranger sa guitare avant que Luffy ne la réduise en poussière tel Taz.

Le repas avait commencé lorsque Zorro arriva.

-Hey tête de chou, qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? Demanda Sandy en posant son assiette.

-Mmh, rien, je m'entraînais juste un peu.

Lorsqu'il arriva vers elle, Rayn se poussa un peu afin de lui faire de la place, Zorro s'y assit tranquillement. Nami qui avait observé la scène, sourit et dit :

-Quelque fois, on ne dirait vraiment pas que tu es aveugle, ou que tu voit mal Rayn, c'est assez intéressant.

-En fait, c'est plus vraiment un handicap maintenant, dit la jeune fille en levant les yeux de son assiette pour fixer l'endroit d'où provenait la voix de Nami, je peux très bien différencier chacun de vous sans problème maintenant.

-Comment fais-tu ? Demanda Pipo délaissant son assiette temporairement pour l'écouter.

Erreur fatale, Luffy l'avala en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire One Piece.

-Hey !

Ignorant l'action qui venait de se passer, la jeune musicienne répondit calmement à la question de Pipo :

-En fait, toutes vos habitudes, vos façons de marcher ou de prendre quelque chose, je les sens, et même vous, je peu savoir à peu près à quoi vous ressemblez.

-Ah ouais, grogna Zorro, et moi je ressemble à quoi ?

Du coin de l'œil il vit que Sandy paraissait visiblement mécontent qu'on s'adresse comme ça à sa sœur chérie, mais il n'y fit pas attention. En revanche, il remarqua que Rayn avait un peu rougit.

-Tu es musclé, ta peau est un peu mate, parce que tu t'entraîne souvent dehors, tu as pas mal de cicatrices, mais une carrément plus grosse sur le torse, et tu as les cheveux verts, trois boucles d'oreilles à ton oreille gauche, tu marches d'un pas plutôt tranquille et tu n'hésites pas quand tu veux prendre quelque chose, et voila…

-Oh, c'est trop fort ça ! Murmura Chopper.

-Je suis impressionnée, dit Nami, mais une question, comment sais tu pour la cicatrice, la couleur de la peau et des cheveux ? Parce que je me rappelle pas t'avoir vue collée à lui ?

Rayn rougit encore plus alors que les autres souriaient et que Sandy se tournaient vers Zorro, un couteau à la main.

-En fait si, quand on était dans l'eau, le premier jour, j'étais un tout petit peu collée contre lui, vraiment pas beaucoup, je te jure Sandy.

Le grand frère avait en effet de plus en plus des envies de meurtres envers le sabreur, alors que les autres (sauf un certain sabreur) riaient plus ou moins de bon coeur.

-Mais et pour la couleur ? T'as pu voir quelque chose ? Comment tu fais ? Demanda Franky.

-Oh, c'est facile, chaque couleur de cheveux à une température, une chaleur différente, le vert, le bleu, le violet ou le roux auront des températures différentes. Et pour moi, c'est facile de les différencier maintenant.

-C'est impressionnant en effet, dit Robin.

Ils continuèrent ainsi la discussion jusqu'à ce que tout le monde ait fini de manger et soit sorti de table.

Puis vint un matin, au bout de trois jours de traversée, où ils rencontrèrent un bateau. C'était un navire à trois mâts, qui avait pour figure de proue une sorte de monstre dragon, et bien entendu, lorsqu'ils le virent, les avis différèrent.

-On ne s'en approche pas, gronda Nami, c'est un gros bateau et ça peut être dangereux !

-Mais euh, fit son capitaine, je veux y aller, en plus cette figure de proue me dit quelque chose !

-Je t'avais déjà raconté Chopper, dit Pipo à part, comment j'avais terrassé une flotte de cinquante bateau plus grand que ça ?

-Cinquante ? Fit le petit renne les yeux plein d'étoiles, t'es trop fort Pipo !

-Je serai pas contre m'amuser un peu, fit Franky, mais peut-être que la rouquine a raison, il est pas mal ce bateau.

-Moi je suis du côté de ma Nami chérie, dit Sandy avec des cœurs à la place des yeux.

-Sandy…

Rayn soupira en entendant son frère, depuis le début, ils étaient comme ça, pas une once de sérieux, à part de la part de Nami et Robin, et peut-être de Zorro elle se prit sa tête dans ses mains. La jeune blondinette, qui était dans un jour où elle pouvait voir, questionna du regard Robin qui lui posa sa main sur son épaule, et la regarda en ayant l'air de dire : tu t'y feras, c'est toujours ainsi.

-Et toi Robin, intervint la fille blonde, t'en pense quoi ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Robin, c'était elle qui donnait les meilleurs conseils, ils attendirent la réaction de la femme.

-Eh bien, je pense que si Luffy cherchait un peu dans sa tête…

Ce qui ne devrait pas être long, la coupa Franky, vu ce qu'il y a dedans.

-... Il voudrait absolument aller voir ce bateau, maintenant, moi je suis perplexe, parce que, il ne devrait pas du tout être là !

-Hein, s'étonna Nami, pourquoi tu dis ça Robin ?

-Parce que le bateau appartient à un pirate très, très connu, qui devrait quand même se trouver dans le nouveau monde.

-Oh, s'exclama Luffy en se tapant le front, ça y est je me souvient c'est le bateau de…

-Eh capitaine ! Navire en vu !

L'intéressé ne se retourna pas, depuis quelques jours, il ne cessait de faire les cents pas dans sa cabine, depuis la disparition du jeune homme en fait.

-Merde, comment on va faire !

Il passa sa main dans une barbe naissante, une barbe. Elle lui rappela Barbe Noire, et sa rencontre avec Barbe Blanche, la semaine dernière. Elle avait fini plutôt rudement, et il n'avait pas pu obtenir ce qu'il voulait, le vieil empereur devait à présent s'en mordre les doigts !

-Capitaiiine !

Encore une fois, le pirate ne su pas comment obtenir l'attention de son chef.

Ce fut le second de l'équipage qui répondit.

-Joey, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Ben, faut faire qu'elle que chose pour le capitaine, il va pas très fort !

-Mais non, il est parfaitement normal, enfin si on peut dire, en réalité, là il réfléchit, fit l'homme aux cheveux noirs noués en catogan sous le regard dépité du pirate, que voulais-tu ?

-Ah, Yann, qui était chargé de la vigie à aperçu un bateau, et c'est celui qu'on attend.

-Ah, enfin, il en a mis du temps le petit, fit Ben Beckman en se relevant, tu as entendu Shanks ?

-Ouais, fit le capitaine aux cheveux roux, voila Luffy.

...

L'équipage, sauf Luffy et Robin qui souriaient était atterré par la révélation de Luffy, Shanks Le Roux était là, devant eux. La réaction qui suivit fut :

-QUOI ??

Depuis qu'ils savaient que Shanks était un empereur, tous avaient des pensées un peu plus sérieuses envers le modèle de Luffy, et ils redoutaient la rencontre envers Le Roux et le Mugiwara.

Ils virent alors le bateau de Shanks le Roux se rapprocher, aussitôt, Luffy se mit devant, et Pipo le rejoignit.

Les autres regardèrent le jeune tireur d'élite avec étonnement, et Nami ne pu s'empêcher de demander à son ami :

-Pipo, j'aurai pensé que tu serai allé te cacher immédiatement, c'est le bateau d'un homme très dangereux tu sais !

-Oui, mais c'est aussi le bateau où se trouve mon père, il fait partie de l'équipage de Shanks Le Roux !

-Euh, Robin, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Bien sûr.

-Tu sais aujourd'hui ma vue s'est éclaircit, comme avant-hier, je peu voir deux-trois petites choses, mais pas de loin, tu peux me dire comment est l'homme qui va débarquer, que je ne me trompe pas de personne.

-Tu verras, sa caractéristique à ce capitaine, c'est qu'il est d'un roux plus foncé que Nami, plutôt rouge en fait.

Quelques minutes passèrent…

Personne n'osa parler, et l'atmosphère devint si sérieuse, que lorsque le bateau arriva près d'eux, Rayn éclata de rire.

-Que…, Sandy paraissait surpris, Rayn qu'est-ce qu'il te prend nom d'un poulpe farcit !

Rayn s'efforça de maîtriser son rire, mais devant les têtes sérieuses de tous ses nouveaux nakamas, elle ne pu s'arrêter, et n'arriva qu'à dire :

-Dé… désolée, mais vos têtes… chui pas la depuis longtemps… trop sérieux… jamais vu comme ça !

Puis elle recommença à rire de plus belle. Cependant, tous avaient compris, et l'atmosphère se détendit.

Mais au moment où Shanks arriva sur le bateau, il vit tous les compagnons de Luffy, et le garçon lui-même, tournés vers une jolie jeune fille, rouge à force de rire, et qui ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter.

Il détailla en silence tout l'équipage, une jeune femme lui fit un sourire, il avait déjà vu son visage, mais ne se rappelait plus où, elle seule semblait l'avoir remarqué, puis elle regarda un jeune homme aux cheveux vert qui rappela quelque chose aussi à Shanks. Elle montra à ce jeune homme le nouvel arrivant, qui le détailla aussitôt.

Il s'aperçut aussi que la blondinette qui riaient depuis son arrivée l'avait remarquée, mais ne pouvant s'empêchant de rire, elle ne pu que lui faire un rapide geste de la main.

Shanks s'inclina alors vers la belle brune et la jeune blondinette, tandis que le jeune escrimeur se tournait vers Luffy, visiblement soucieux de la santé de sa musicienne.

-Hum Luffy, commença Zorro, je crois que tu as de la visite.

Le jeune capitaine se tourna alors, et aperçut Shanks, il se précipita vers lui, ce qui fit redoubler les rires de Rayn, qui se trouva alors à genoux, elle trouvait la situation apparemment comique.

-Shanks !

Luffy et Le Roux s'étreignirent comme deux frères.

-Euh Luffy, je ne voudrait pas remettre nos magnifiques retrouvailles en doute, mais si t'intervient pas, tu auras un membres de ton équipage en moins se soir !

-Ben oui je sais, fit Luffy visiblement gêné, mais elle peut pas s'arrêter, Sandy, qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ?

-Ben y a quelque chose, mais bon, je m'y résous qu'en cas d'extrême.

Il paraissait contrarié, mais il acquiesce quand Nami lui dit :

-Tu sais mon petit Sandy, C'est un cas extrême, parce que là, elle va mourir si elle ne s'arrête pas !

Sandy soupira et pris la blondinette qui se débattit, mais en vain. Ils l'entendirent encore rire, et ils virent alors tous ce que Sandy s'apprêtait à faire, il murmura un vague « désolé » et… jeta Rayn par-dessus bord, la regarda et commença à s'éloigner, rapidement en fait.

-Sandy ! Fit une voix outrée directement de la mer, tu vas voir !

Un fouet sortit de nulle part, et, alors que sa propriétaire était accrochée à la rambarde du bateau, elle le lança en direction de son grand frère, qu'elle fit tomber à l'eau sans plus de cérémonies.

Tout l'équipage rit, et même celui de Shanks qui avait remarqué la scène.

Puis comme la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à se remonter sur le bateau, un homme se pencha pour l'aider.

-Ben !

Luffy s'avança vers l'homme en souriant. Ben Beckman aida la blonde à remonter sur le navire. Puis se retourna pour serrer Luffy contre lui, comme il le ferait pour un fils.

-Alors gamin, comment ça va ?

-Au poil fit Luffy en souriant à son interlocuteur, et toi ?

-Très bien !

Puis il alla vers les autres membres qu'il connaissait, et les salua un par un.

De son côté Shanks en fit de même, c'était moins long pour lui, et il commença par Pipo, qui était le plus proche de lui, mais il vit que le jeune garçon ne faisait pas vraiment attention à lui, il répondit distraitement lorsqu'il lui demanda comment il s'appelait.

-Pipo, 18 ans, tireur d'élite et menteur professionnel.

-Hum, fit Shanks, un sourcil levé, tu cherches quelqu'un ?

-Oui, mon père.

Shanks s'immobilisa, il regarda le jeune, et se dit qu'effectivement, il ressemblait à un de ses nakamas.

-Oh ! Mais tu ne serais pas le fils de Yasopp ?

Celui-ci, ayant entendu son nom, se dirigea vers son capitaine, et lorsqu'il aperçut le regard ému de Pipo qui le fixait, il compris que son fils se tenait devant lui.

-Pipo !

-Papa ! (Note : Essayez de dire Pipo-Papa-Pipo-Papa… le plus vite possible, et le plus de fois possible, bon pardonnez moi…)

Et ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sous le regard joyeux de l'équipage de Luffy et de Shanks Le Roux, lequel continua de faire la tournée des salutations.

-Il s'avança d'ailleurs vers la belle brune.

-Bonjour jeune femme !

Robin le regarda étonné qu'il s'adresse à elle, puis lui tendit une de ces mains.

-Enchantée capitaine, mon nom est Nico. Robin, je suis archéologue.

Shanks se figea et jeta un regard méfiant vers la femme, pas étonnant qu'il ait la sensation de l'avoir déjà vu, ça devait être la femme la plus dangereuse qu'il ait jamais pu rencontrer.

Un autre homme les ayant observé, s'approcha lorsqu'il vit que l'empereur s'était arrêté.

-Bonjour, moi c'est Franky, ou Cutty Flam, cyborg et charpentier, cette femme fait partie intégrante de notre équipage, malgré… son passé.

Il sourit à Robin, et elle lui rendit son sourire. Il était étonné de voir un tel lien. Une autre voix s'éleva alors, comme celle d'un enfant.

-C'est nous qu'avons sauvé Robin, elle est très gentille malgré ce qu'on dit.

Cette fois s'en était trop, il était bouche bé devant le petit renne au nez bleu qui venait de parler. La rouquine qu'il avait observée quelques minutes plus tôt s'approcha de lui.

-Salut, moi c'est Nami, je suis la navigatrice et réparatrice attitrée de votre chapeau, et le petit renne là, c'est Tony-Tony Chopper le médecin de bord, il a mangé le fruit de l'humain.

Devant les regards interrogateurs de tous ceux qui venait de se présenter, Shanks réagit enfin, il serra alors la main de Robin, et les salua un par un, puis il alla voir les dernier membres restant, sans pourvoir s'empêcher de penser que Luffy avait monté un équipage… bizarre.

-Hé, salut !

Le Roux se retourna, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts était accoudé à la rambarde.

-Bonjour.

-C'est Roronoa Zorro, escrimeur et second de Luffy.

-Je vois, tu es le jeune qui a défié Mihawk, et qui est encore en vie ?

-C'est ça, fit le jeune en esquissant un sourire, et le futur meilleur escrimeur j'espère.

Shanks sourit, il aperçut alors la jeune blondinette s'approcher d'eux après avoir une nouvelle fois étendue sa ceinture en cuir pour qu'elle sèche.

-Bonjour monsieur, moi c'est Rayn, fit elle en s'inclinant devant Shanks, je suis musicienne, et la dernière recrue de Luffy, excusez-moi, mais je vous connais pas vraiment, et pardon pour tout à l'heure, ça m'arrive pas souvent de rire ainsi, mais ils étaient si sérieux, que j'ai pas pu m'empêcher.

-De toute manière t'es aussi frappée que ton frangin.

-Venant de toi marimo, ça me fait rien du tout.

-Tu peux parler tête de gruyère.

Sandy, trempé, s'était approché et commençait à se quereller avec son nakama.

-Et voici mon frère, fit Rayn visiblement gênée de l'attitude des deux jeunes hommes, il s'appelle Sandy, et c'est le meilleur cuisinier que vous connaissez, le pire dragueur aussi hélas.

Elle sourit à Shanks, il lui répondit d'une voix tranquille :

-Mon nom est Shanks Le Roux, je suis un ami de Luffy, et un capitaine assez… connu, je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance petite.

-Merci, fit Rayn en souriant, tout l'honneur est pour moi, qu'êtes vous donc venu faire ici ? On aurait dit que vous attendiez Luffy, il y a quelque chose de grave ?

-Eh bien, fit l'empereur, je ne pensais pas voir quelqu'un comme toi sur le navire de l'autre enclume, tu es drôlement perspicace !

-Ah non !

Il ricana en entendant protester Luffy à cause du surnom, puis il décida que les présentations avaient été faites, et qu'ils devaient maintenant passer aux choses sérieuses.

Il fut interrompu par Sandy qui lui demandait s'il voulait manger quelque chose, ce qu'il accepta bien entendu.

-Tu vas voir, fit Luffy en souriant, c'est le meilleur cuistot du monde !

-Et toi le pire goinfre de l'univers, fit Nami en lui donnant un coup de point sur la tête.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Shanks fut bien forcer de reconnaître les talents du jeune homme blond.

Shanks et Ben se trouvait alors dans la cuisine, en compagnie de Luffy et son équipage.

Bon, il est maintenant temps de te parler de la raison pour laquelle je me trouve ici…

-Ah bon, fit Luffy étonnée et visiblement déçu, je croyait que t'étais venus nous parler de ce qu'on avait fait à Enies Lobby.

-Pourquoi, intervint Ben, que c'est il passé ?

Il expliqua ce qu'ils y avaient fait pour Robin et que maintenant, il y avait pas mal de marines qui les recherchaient.

-Luffy, ce dont j'ai à te parler est quelque chose d'encore plus grave, pour toi surtout.

-Eh, c'est quoi cet air sérieux là ? Dit Franky en posant son verre.

-Ecoute, Ace t'avais-il parlé d'un homme nommé Barbe noire ?

Tout l'équipage mis à part Rayn et Franky savait que Ace était partit à la recherche de cet homme, Robin se raidit, et demanda d'une voix qui, pour la plus grande surprise de tout l'équipage, trahissait une once de panique.

-Il lui est arrivé quelque chose n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet, confirma Shanks, je suis allé voir son capitaine pour lui dire qu'il fallait qu'il revienne, mais il n'a rien voulut entendre, et le commandant de sa seconde flotte a été tué, je suis désolé Luffy.

Le jeune capitaine était devenu soudainement pâle, mais pas autant que Robin.

Au aurait dit que la mort venait de s'emparer d'elle, elle murmura d'un ton suppliant qui bouleversa ses nakamas, Shanks et Ben:

-Non, Ace… ce n'est pas vrai…

Une larme coula sur sa joue, et tomba sur sa main. Elle se leva brusquement et tenta de rejoindre la porte en chancelant, aussitôt, Rayn vint la soutenir, elle fut rejointe par Nami, qui repoussa Sandy et Chopper.

-Ace non, cria la jeune femme en s'effondrant, non ne pars pas, ne me laisse pas ! (Note : Non Gaetana, ne pleurs pas !)

Elle éclata en sanglot dans les bras de ses deux amies. De son côté Luffy ne disait rien, il s'approcha de Robin, et lui pris la main, il lui demanda d'une voix tremblante :

-Robin, tu l'aimais ?

La jeune femme acquiesça sans pour autant regarder son jeune capitaine, elle savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, car il n'avait pas répondu à sa dernière lettre.

-Ace…, murmura Luffy, pas possible il n'est pas mort.

-Arrête s'il te plaît Luffy, fit Shanks, tu ne vois pas qu'elle souffre, ne dit pas ça, il l'est, et il faut t'y faire, mais je suis ici pour te demander quelque chose, ou te proposer plutôt quelque chose.

-Ah ouais, fit Luffy dans le vague, c'est quoi ?

-Eh bien, je te connais, et je sais que tu voulais aller sur l'île des hommes poissons, mais avant, et surement à la place, voudrais-tu aller tuer l'assassin de ton frère ?

Le jeune homme leva la tête, il prononça quelques mots d'une voix si dure, qu'elle fit frémir tous ses amis :

-Où est-il ?

Et voila, c'est fini, j'espère qu'il vous ait plus, là aussi, la suite à été rédigée par maître Oda, mais je n'ait pas eut le coeur de réellement TOUT changer, en effet Ace se trouve actuellement en prison et Luffy le sait, mais il me fallait changer ça pour la suite des choses...

Bien, à bientôt j'espère...


	5. Chapter 5

Et me revoila! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir...

Je suis désolée, car je n'avais pas prévenu que je mettais du SPOIL dans mon histoire, mais maintenant ça va être fait, de toute façon, je dévies complètement de l'histoire à partir des chapitres qui viennent, donc ça ne sera plus un problème!

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Barbe noire, tout n'est pas perdu !

Depuis quelques jours l'ambiance avait changée à bord du Thousand Sunny. Tout d'abord, l'archéologue désespérait de plus en plus, faisant parfois des crises d'angoisses, et encore, les rares fois où elle ne s'enfermait pas dans un silence qui se voulait protecteur. Rayn et Nami s'étaient attribuées la tache de s'occuper d'elle, ce qu'elles faisaient sans faillir une seule seconde.

De son côté, Luffy s'était renfermé sur lui-même, maudissant Barbe Noire à cause des ravages qu'il avait causés au sein de son équipage, et à cause du fait qu'il avait tué son seul et unique frère.

Shanks aurait voulu rester avec eux, mais il avait du rapidement partir, en leur promettant de revenir les voir. Il avait aussi fait promettre à Luffy de ne pas risquer sa vie, le jeune capitaine au chapeau de paille n'avait pas répondu.

De leur côté Pipo et Chopper étaient partagés, l'un avait revu son père, et avait hâte de le revoir, l'autre avait rencontré le médecin du navire. Comme Luffy s'enfermait parfois une journée, Sandy essayait de réconforter sa belle, Nami défendait Robin, Zorro s'entraînait d'arrache pied, et Franky tentait de faire des plans pour le Thousand Sunny, ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps tous ensemble.

Ce matin là, ils écoutaient tous deux Rayn et Franky jouer un air calme que la jeune fille adorait. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, ils entendirent Nami pousser un cri.

-Terre ! Ile en vu !

Comme à son habitude, Luffy se précipita, mais il affichait un air déterminé, de son côté, Robin, derrière lui affichait un air de pure haine, qui ne demandait qu'à être assouvi.

Ils accostèrent sur une île printanière, en début d'après-midi. Luffy décida de former deux groupes de recherches. L'un était composé de lui-même, Robin, Zorro, et Pipo, l'autre de Franky, Rayn, Chopper, Sandy et Nami. Il décida que les premiers qui auraient trouvés l'homme enverrait un de leur membre chercher l'autre groupe. Ils nommèrent donc Rayn et Pipo pour cette tache. La jeune blonde avait beaucoup insisté, elle ne voyait pratiquement rien aujourd'hui, mais saurait se repérer dans la ville, plutôt que se battre.

Premier groupe : Luffy.

-Capitaine, on ne devrait pas rester près du port, demanda Pipo, après tout il a peut-être prévu de partir, ça doit faire un bout de temps qu'il est la.

-Non, on va dans une auberge.

-Luffy, intervint Pipo en le réprimandant, c'est vraiment pas le moment pour…

-Dans une auberge, s'obstina Luffy.

-Mais…

-Luffy à raison, dit Zorro en soupirant, rappelle-toi, on t'as dit que la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu, il était dans un resto.

-De toutes manières, siffla Robin en serrant ses poings, où qu'ils soient, on les trouveras.

Deuxième groupe : Franky.

Le deuxième groupe contrairement au premier ne pensait pas que Barbe Noire aurait pu se trouver dans une auberge, mais ils étaient plutôt décidés à le chercher du côté du port, là...

-Vous avez entendu ?

Nami se tourna vers l'endroit où elle avait entendu le rire, _son _rire, le même qu'à Java.

-C'est quelqu'un qui à rit rouquine, dit Franky en fronçant les sourcils, calme toi, t'as l'air d'avoir les nerfs en boule.

-Tu crois que c'est lui Nami, couina le petit renne un peu effrayé, alors, ça veut dire qu'on les a trouvés avant ?

A priori cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère.

-Y a qu'une façon de le savoir, murmura Sandy, je vais voir.

Sandy avança en direction du rire, il se rappelait clairement la description que Luffy et les autre lui avait fait, l'homme ne semblait pas vraiment pouvoir passer inaperçu d'après leur capitaine, et lorsqu'il _Le _vit, il sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir, il fit un geste aux autres, et ils s'avancèrent le plus près possible sans se faire repérer, c'était sans se douter qu'un tireur d'élite perché sur le toit de la maison la plus proche les avait repérés avant même qu'ils débarquent sur l'île.

-Capitaine, des gens désirent vous voir de toute leur âme !

Tous les cinq se retournèrent pour vois qui avait parlé, l'homme portait des vêtements à l'ancienne, des lunettes et un chapeau. Dans ses mains, il tenait un long fusil.

-On peut savoir à qui ont a affaire ?

-Son nom est Van Auger, gwa ha ha ha ha !

Le capitaine et assassin se dressait devant le petit groupe, autour de lui.

-Et laissez moi faire les présentation, continua t'il, voici Jesus Burgess (il montra une sorte de champion de catch) le doc. Q. (il désigna un homme à l'air mourrant posté sur un cheval du même état) et enfin Lafitte (un homme à l'allure de funambule, qui jouait avec une canne leur fit un petit signe en souriant), et enfin, je me présente, mon nom est Marshall D. Teach, ou Barbe noire si vous préférer, gwa ha ha ha ha !

-Hum, marmonna Sandy, nous, nous sommes les nakamas de Luffy au chapeau de paille, et votre prochaine baston en l'occurrence, puisque vous êtes celui que nous cherchons.

-Oh ! Vous êtes donc venus venger le pauvre Ace, railla L'imposant capitaine, et bien autant vous dire que vous n'avez aucune chances.

-Vous êtes sûrs ? Ironisa Rayn, parce que une fois que notre capitaine et notre second seront là, vous allez rejoindre vos ancêtres.

Une lueur étrange passa dans les yeux de Teach, et Sandy se pencha vers Rayn pour lui murmurer :

-Rayn, dis plus rien, et vas chercher les autres, tout de suite, ne traîne pas.

-Sandy, je… ferais de mon mieux. Dit-elle, ne voulant plus protester après avoir sentit son regard sérieux et inquiet.

-Hélas, le destin ne le voudra pas ainsi, car ce soir, vos amis ne déploreront pas la mort d'un seul de vos amis et frère, mais aussi la votre. Siffla Van Auger.

Rayn fit aussitôt demi-tour, au moment même où Sandy se jetait sur le soi-disant champion de catch, que Nami se préparait à faire face à Lafitte, que Chopper allait combattre le doc. et que Franky se tournait vers Auger.

Mais en quelques secondes, l'ex gardien de la paix assomma Nami à l'aide de sa canne, et courut sur les traces de la jeune musicienne, qui visiblement, commençait à se faire du souci.

Au nord de la ville, devant une auberge, premier groupe :

-Là non plus, fit Luffy, c'est peut-être l'autre groupe qui les a trouvés.

-On continu les recherches, intervint Robin, si tu veux, on peut aller retrouver l'autre groupe.

-Peut-être, mais si on s'est séparés, dit Pipo, c'est pour avoir plus de chances de le retrouver, non ?

-On sait Pipo, marmonna le jeune sabreur, mais si on y repense, on a laissé l'autre blondinet avec les autres, j'aurais dû y aller, ou Robin, ou toi Luffy, parce que si c'est eux qui les retrouvent avant nous, et que même Ace c'est fait battre…

Ils comprirent alors ce que voulait dire le sabreur, Luffy ordonna à ses nakamas de rentrer dans la partie sud de la ville, là où se trouvait les autres.

Mi-chemin entre les deux groupes : Rayn vs Lafitte (j'ai toujours rêvé de marquer ça ! (le vs quoi…)) .

-Hé hé, tu voulais partir où comme ça ?

Rayn jura entre ses dents, l'ex gardiens de West blue souriait devant la jeune fille qu'il venait de mettre à terre.

Elle poussa un cri lorsqu'il leva sa canne. Il la fit tournoyer en l'air, et l'abattit plusieurs fois de suite sur le dos de la blondinette. Celle-ci cria alors de douleur, elle échappa un sanglot, non pas de peur, mais de rage, et tenta vainement de se relever, à chaque fois qu'elle posait un genoux à terre, elle recevait un coup de canne, pourtant, elle devait aller prévenir son capitaine, mais comment faire quand on arrivait même pas à se relever ?

-Bon, que désires-tu faire ? Je peux te tuer sur l'instant, rapidement, où –c'est ce que je préfèrerai de loin- te tuer à petits feu, tu décides ?

-Arrête avec ta canne, gronda Rayn, bats –toi comme un homme !

-Mais je me bats comme je veux petite, mais je vais te faire une faveur, je ne vais pas te battre à mort…

-Trop aimable, railla Rayn.

-... Je vais tellement te saigner, que c'est à cause de ça que tu vas périr.

Et Lafitte sortit de sa canne une longue épée sous les yeux horrifiés de la musicienne (note: façon de parler), qui entendait le son de sa mort sortir du fourreau qui fut jeté à terre.

-Nami !

La rouquine s'était relevée et avait lancée une attaque sur le tireur, pour aider Franky qui allait se faire tirer dans le dos.

Le combat se passait très mal Sandy arrivait à peine à frapper le timonier de l'équipage, car celui-ci esquivait tous les coups, le cuisinier était maintenant essoufflé, et portait moins de puissance dans ses attaques.

De son côté, Chopper avait aussi à faire, il avait pris une ramble ball, et ne cessait de se mettre en guard point pour se protéger des attaques du docteur, qui maniait des explosifs avec une dextérité étonnante, pour quelqu'un avec un corps aussi malade, son cheval aussi ne cessait de gêner le petit renne.

Pour sa part, Franky encaissait toutes les balles du tireur d'élite, mais il ne pouvait pas attaquer, et Van Auger lui asséna un coup de crosse puissant, qui le fit virevolter de telle sorte que son ennemi se retrouva dans son dos, il était vulnérable, et aurait pu se faire gravement tirer dessus, si Nami n'était pas intervenu pour l'aider. Un filet de sang coulait le long de la joue de la navigatrice, là où l'ex gardien de la paix lui avait asséné son coup.

-T'ain, c'est pas croyable, fit Sandy en reprenant son souffle, on est capable de démonter des capitaines corsaires, mais on est pas capable de se battre contre des déchets, et on a pas encore approchés le chef.

-Ouais, poursuivit Franky, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ta sœur ?

-C'est vrai ça, fit Nami en commençant à produire un petit nuage au-dessus d'Auger, lequel ne voyait rien et divaguait sur leur soi-disant destin, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé après que l'autre affreux type m'a assommé ?

-Ben justement, dit le cuisinier, je m'inquiète parce que ce mec l'a poursuiv…

Ils s'interrompirent, car un cri venait de s'élever, c'était un cri de peur, et l'équipage du mugiwara le reconnut tous, c'était celui de Rayn !

-Rayn, hurla Sandy, merde !

Il fit volte-face, abandonnant le « champion », et courut en direction du bruit, mais Burgess s'interposa et dit :

-T'as qu'a me faire la peau si tu veux passer, gwa ah ah ah ah !

-Alors là, fais ta prière.

Mais au fond de lui, il savait que si dans la minute qui suivait personne n'allait sauver sa petite sœur, il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau.

Dans une ruelle : groupe de Luffy.

-Vous avez entendu ?

Pipo se tourna vers ses amis, ils s'étaient stoppés, et tous les quatre avaient compris que la jeune sœur du cuisinier avait des problèmes.

-Oui, fit Luffy, et celui qui touche à ma musicienne, je jure de le buter !

-On verra ça plus tard, quand on verra qui est son adversaire, ok ?

-Eh bien, poursuivit Robin, on a qu'à dire que si c'est un sabreur, il est pour Zorro, si c'est un gars qui combat avec les mains, il est pour le capitaine, si c'est quelqu'un qui ce sert d'une arme à distance, il est pour moi ou Pipo, ça vous va ?

Tous répondirent affirmatif, puis partirent le plus vite possible pour sauver leur amie.

-Alors, tu te sens comment maintenant ?

Lafitte éclata de rire, face à la jeune musicienne, étendue par terre, qui avait déjà perdu une bonne partie de son sang et, par conséquent, de ses forces. Elle était couverte de petites entailles, non profondes, mais très nombreuses. Le résultat était qu'elle était affaiblit, et parvenait à peine à rester consciente du fait qu'il l'entaillait encore et encore.

Elle sentait le liquide chaud couler sur ses bras, ses jambes, son ventre, et sur son visage. Elle voulait qu'il en finisse, ou que quelqu'un vienne, soudain, il planta son épée dans l'épaule droite de la blondinette. Rayn poussa un cri de douleur qui se répercuta dans toute la ville.

-Ben ça n'a pas l'air d'aller petite.

-Saleté, souffla Rayn, pourri, arrête ça maintenant, ARRETE !

Elle n'en pouvait plus, et à priori, l'homme l'avait compris, il décida, dans un accès de bonté, d'abréger ses souffrances.

Quand il lui fit part de ça, Rayn sentit son sang (ou ce qui lui restait de son précieux liquide) se glacer dans ses veines, elle prit conscience de tout ce qu'elle allait perdre : son frère, la chance de venger ses parents, et… elle n'avait jamais eu de petits copains, elle pensa brusquement à Zorro, si seulement il pouvait être là, à cet instant, il l'aurait sauvée, à coups sûrs ! Mais il n'était pas là, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs, et elle mourrait de la main d'un assassin, taré sur les bords, serait peut-être vengée si Sandy s'en sortait, parce qu'elle avait failli à ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Elle n'était pas allée chercher Luffy et les autres, ils n'étaient pas au courant, et ils arriveraient sûrement trop tard… pour elle en tout cas.

Elle vit Lafitte lever son sabre, et l'entendit dire d'une voix railleuse :

_-La main du Diable_, adieu !

Elle ferma les yeux, jusqu'à se qu'elle entendit une épée fendre l'air et… se fracasser contre une autre épée.

Elle rouvrit ses yeux, et demeura bouche bée.

-Mais où elle est ?

Luffy s'énervait contre ses amis, car ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver la jeune fille.

-Attends, arrêtez-vous, je vais les chercher eux ou au moins leurs voix avec mon pouvoir.

Tous se stoppèrent net, ils regardèrent en silence Robin fermer les yeux, la laissant mettre ses yeux et ses oreilles un peu partout dans la ville. Soudain, elle la retrouva. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et ordonna d'une voix inquiète :

-Vite, par ici, Rayn est vraiment mal en point et en mauvaise posture.

-C'est quoi le problème, fit Pipo en courrant plus vite que les autres, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

-Le type, continua Robin, se sert d'une fine épée, il sera donc pour toi Zorro, coupa la jeune femme en lui jetant un bref regard, Rayn a perdu son fouet, ou en tout cas, elle ne s'en sert pas, elle est étendu à terre, et ressemble à une sorte de tigresse tellement il lui a infligée de heu… minis coups.

-C'est pas grave si les blessures sont pas profondes, si ?

-Enfin Zorro, fit Pipo d'un ton railleur, c'est tout à fait normal pour un type comme toi qui part à chaque combats une quinzaine de litres de sang, mais pour une jeune fille, de trois ans ta cadette, qui n'a pas l'habitude de se battre, on devrait trouver ça normal ? T'es sûr ?

Zorro fronça les sourcils, il n'avait pas envisagé ça comme ça, et le fait de savoir que Rayn allait peut-être se faire tuer par un escrimeur de pacotille l'agaçait, et le fait que ça l'agaçait, l'agaçait encore plus.

Soudain ils débouchèrent sur une petite ruelle et…

Rayn sentit hébétée le dos musclé de son sabreur devant elle quelle nomma à l'instant préféré. Zorro jeta un regard dans se direction, sourit, puis il attaqua Lafitte avec deux sabres :

_-Falcon waves_ !

L'ex gardien de la paix évita l'attaque avec une dextérité étonnante. Puis il s'assit par terre et échangea un regard étonné avec Zorro.

Pipo chanta alors, obtenant un sourire de Luffy, et une esquisse de sourire de Robin : « Zorro est arrivé, sans s'presser, et il va t'rétamer ! »

Derrière lui, Robin, Pipo et Luffy se tenaient près de Rayn, lui demandant si tout allait bien. Au bout de quelques secondes, Rayn se rendit compte que les autres comptaient toujours sur elle.

-Robin, Luffy, allez vite retrouver les autres, ils ont trouvés Barbe Noire et ses hommes, mais ils sont vraiment très fort, vas-y aussi Pipo !

-Bon, fit Luffy, Zorro, tu t'occupes de cet ordure, Pipo, tu reste pour Rayn, et pour aider Zorro au cas où, Robin, tu viens avec moi.

L'archéologue et son capitaine écoutèrent les explications de Rayn pour trouver les autres, et partirent en courant, laissant Zorro et Pipo surveiller Rayn et affronter Lafitte.

Zorro se retourna vers Pipo à demi pour ne pas perdre de vue Lafitte, au cas où il attaquerait dans son dos et demanda :

-Comment elle va ?

-C'est bon tu sais Zorro, fit Rayn, je suis pas encore morte.

Mais l'escrimeur frémit en entendant la voix trop faible de Rayn, il se retourna pour la regarder et alla droit vers elle, Lafitte le laissa faire.

-Fais voir tes blessures.

Rayn rougit quand l'escrimeur posa ses mains sur elle pour regarder les blessures, tout autre mec en aurait profité –dont Sandy, évidemment si il n'aurait pas été son frère- mais lui se souciait uniquement de la santé de la jeune fille.

-C'est pas très profond, mais Robin avait raison, il t'a quand même salement amochée !

-Sur ce il se leva et tira le Wadô Ichimonji, en murmurant en direction de Lafitte:

-Tu vas voir mon ami, ça, ça va se payer, on ne touche pas ainsi aux membres de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille.

-Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il fout.

Sandy n'en pouvait plus à force de courir après Burgess, celui-ci se trouvait à présent sur le toit d'une maison proche, et le cuisinier dû sauter pour le rejoindre. Au moment où il arriva enfin en face de lui, le timonier retourné au sol en éclatant de rire, Sandy le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, furieux.

-Bats-toi idiot !

Il courut vers lui et lança son attaque :

_-Premier Haché _!

Bien entendu au fond de lui, il s'attendait à voir l'autre déguerpir, mais il ne le fit pas, et Sandy aperçut sur son visage un mélange de terreur et de surprise.

-Nooon !

-Et si, fu fu fu !

Sandy se retourna pour voir arriver Robin et Luffy, il comprit que c'était grâce à Robin si il avait pu toucher son adversaire, elle avait du le maintenir au sol, il se tourna vers elle, et, se mettant à genoux lui murmura des mots doux, jusqu'à ce que Nami pousse un cri.

Il se retourna pour voir où en étaient tous les autres.

Chopper avait presque réussi à se débarrasser du docteur, il lui suffisait d'être très rapide, et il lui assénait petits coups par petits coups. Voir arriver Luffy lui remontait le moral, et il acheva le médecin de l'équipage.

De leur côté, Franky et Nami avaient plus de mal avec le tireur d'élite, il avait réussi à esquiver les éclairs de la navigatrice, et Franky ne parvenait pas à le toucher, il avait même frappé Nami, qui était à présent à terre, et tentait de se relever. Une nouvelle fois ce fut Robin qui intervint, elle murmura :

_-Twist_ !

Et le tireur tomba par terre, inconscient pour une bonne partie de la semaine.

-Bien joué Robin, fit Nami rayonnante, sans toi on y serait encore ce soir !

-De rien, où est…

Elle se tu, puisqu'elle venait d'apercevoir l'homme qu'elle cherchait …

Zorro se prépara à charger Lafitte, lequel semblait aussi vouloir attaquer, ils chargèrent en même temps.

_-Tourou _!

_-La main de la peste_ !

Ils croisèrent le fer, se jetant des regards de haine, et bien évidemment, l'attaque de Lafitte fut stoppée par celle de Zorro, qui étant tellement puissante détruisit l'épée de Lafitte, le laissant désarmé.

L'homme se jeta à terre, implorant sa clémence, Zorro parut dégoûté.

-Me battre contre des gens comme toi me répugne, dégage, tu fais pitié.

Puis il alla voir Pipo et Rayn, mais à peine eut-il fait un pas que Pipo cria :

-Attention Zorro, derrière toi !

Il se retourna et trancha Lafitte qui tenait le fouet de la musicienne dans la main.

-Désolé, dit-il à l'homme battu et inconscient, mais je ne fais pas assez confiance à un adversaire, même battu, et jamais je ne lui tournerais le dos avec l'esprit tranquille.

Il ramassa le fouet et le tendit à sa propriétaire qui le récupéra et le remis difficilement dans son fourreau.

-Zorro, dit faiblement Rayn, ça va ?

-Pipo, ordonna Zorro sans lui prêter attention, va dire à Luffy et les autres que l'on arrive, je ramènerai la blondinette, va les aider, et cours le plus vite possible, on se dépêche, ok ?

-Entendu Zorro, fit le jeune canonnier après avoir jeté un dernier regard à la jeune fille, à tout à l'heure, et fais attention à Rayn, elle est en sucre… comparée à toi en tout cas.

-A tout de suite Pipo, fit Rayn lorsque son ami partit, fait attention à toi, ils sont vachement fort là-bas.

-Ok, salut !

Le jeune homme partit, laissant les deux seuls.

-Bon, je suppose que tu ne peux pas te relever ?

-Super, répondit Rayn du tac au tac, t'as trouvé ça tout seul ?

-Oh, tais-toi, sinon, je te laisse toute seule blondinette.

Néanmoins Rayn éclata de rire face à cette scène.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Elle s'arrêta tout de suite, car rire lui faisait mal, elle se tourna vers Zorro en souriant.

-C'est rien, en fait, on aurait dit toi et Sandy qui se disputait, et je veux pas que mon quotidien ressemble à ça.

-Ah, Zorro fut visiblement gêné, s'cuse.

Rayn se tu un instant en pensant à Zorro, elle le trouvait tout de même mignon dans son genre, et assez musclé.

De son côté le sabreur ne savait pas quoi faire, il avait comme un boule dans l'estomac, « je suis peut-être malade pensa t'il ». Il se dit qu'il devrait en parler à Chopper, mais bizarrement, en pensant au petit renne, la boule s'évanouit aussitôt. (Note : c'est bizaaare, hein ?X3)

-Bon, dit Zorro en se penchant vers la fille, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Ben en tout cas, je ne peux pas vraiment bouger.

-Ouais, mais ça c'est pas un problème, je vais te porter.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il leva la fille.

-Euh, je ne suis pas trop lourde, fit la jeune fille d'une petite voix, ça va ?

-Une vrai plume, ricana Zorro, avec un frère cuisinier, tu pourrais peser plus lourd. Bon on va allez vers le centre-ville, c'est… par là !

-Non, là tu vas vers la direction qu'on pris Robin et Luffy, le centre ville, c'est à l'opposé par l… aie !

Rayn avait levé son bras pour lui montrer la direction à prendre, l'avait aussitôt baissé à cause de la douleur que lui produisaient ses multiples blessures. Zorro la sentit trembler dans ses bras.

-Calme-toi, ne bouge plus, et dis-moi où il faut aller !

La jeune fille acquiesça en souriant, même si elle avait très mal, puis elle se cala dans les bras du sabreur (note: qu'est qu'on doit y être bien... (bave)... hum, reprenons!) pour pouvoir percevoir les alentours dans le but de le guider correctement, mais une question lui taraudait l'esprit, elle échappa à ses lèvres, elle demanda à Zorro en levant la tête.

-Pourquoi on va au centre-ville ?

-Parce que tu es blessée.

-C'est pas si grave, le rassura t'elle, il vaut mieux qu'on aille retrouver les autres.

-Mais c'est pas vrai, t'es salement amochée, faut que tu ailles te faire soigner !

-Tout va bien, je te rassure, et de toutes manières, je veux être soignée par Chopper.

-C'est quoi ce caprice de gamine, grogna Zorro, on te demande pas ton avis.

-Zorro, tu sais très bien qu'ils ont sûrement besoin de toi là-bas, et je peux rester dans un coin sans bouger, ce n'est pas grave.

Ils échangèrent rapidement un regard, puis, en face de la détermination de la jeune fille, Zorro ne pu qu'accepter.

-T'es encore plus horrible que ton frangin.

-Merci.

-C'était pas un compliment.

-Pas grave.

Ils discutèrent durant une grande partie du trajet, mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, la jeune fille perdit connaissance, et Zorro se rendit compte qu'elle avait de la fièvre.

-Et merde !

Puis il accéléra le pas, pour arriver auprès de Chopper et des autres le plus vite possible.

-Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait, fit Luffy d'une voix cassante, t'as buté mon frère, attaqué mon équipage et presque tué ma musicienne (Luffy ignora les protestations de Sandy à ce sujet et à celui du suivant), t'as aussi pourri la vie de mon archéologue, tu vas payer.

-Non mais je rêve microbe, t'as réussi à battre mes hommes, c'est une chose, mais il y a encore moi, ton frère a perdu, toi tu vas pas faire long feu non plus !

-La différence entre moi et Ace, c'est que je suis pas seul.

-Ne rêve pas, ça ne fera pas une grande différence entre nous, tu sais, ton frangin avait les pouvoirs d'un logia, celui du feu, toi tu es un paramécia, et tu n'as aucune chance de me vaincre, tu ne pourras pas me toucher avec tes pouvoirs.

-Et on peut savoir pourquoi, fit le jeune capitaine, parce que tu parais pas vraiment dangereux.

-Pauvre pirate de pacotille, beugla Teach, je suis les ténèbres, tu ne peux rien contre moi !

Et devant les regards effrayés des mugiwaras, Barbe Noire utilisa ses pouvoirs de l'ombre, en dévastant une bonne partie de son entourage.

* * *

Et voila, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, laissez moi un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, je suis désolée, mais je préviens maintenant, les scènes de combat c'est pas mon fort...

à bientôt!!


	6. Chapter 6

Oh la la, je suis vraiment désolée pour tout le retard que j'ai... Mais voila, j'ai une énorme panne d'inspiration et... Bref, mes chapitres sont donc long à paraître, veuillez m'escuser...

Bon trève de bavardage, voilà le numéro 6!! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Bataille contre les ténèbres.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Sandy s'était automatiquement décalé vers Nami qui était terrorisée, mais il n'en était pourtant pas moins inquiet des pouvoirs de Barbe Noire, il connaissait les conséquences de ce fruit du démon.

-Gwa ha ha ha ha, je vois que vous avez compris que vous ne pouvez rien contre moi, vous seriez encore des logias, je ne dirais pas, mais toi Nico Robin tu ne peux rien, et on ne parle pas de toi Chapeau de paille. Vous n'avez aucune chance !

-Ne te crois pas si sûr de toi, intervint Nami, qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-Petite impertinente, grogna Teach, pour qui te prends-tu, tu ne pourrais même pas me toucher.

-On pari ?

-Nami, gronda Luffy, calme-toi, mon frère à suffit, il a raison, tu ne te battras pas.

-Mais… d'accord.

A ce moment, Luffy bondit en l'air et lança son attaque :

_-Chewing bazooka_ !

Mais au moment où les bras de Luffy devaient toucher la cible, son pouvoir s'évanouit, et ses bras redevinrent normaux.

-C'est… pas possible !

-Et si espèce de gosse immature, railla Teach, ton pouvoir est inefficace face à moi.

Derrière lui, Robin lança son attaque, à son tour, elle fut privée temporairement de ses pouvoirs.

-Arrêtez tous les deux, intervint Sandy, je m'y connais en fruits du démons, celui-ci est trop fort pour vous. Il a raison, je vous explique : Son pouvoir absorbe tout, et si tu le touches, tes pouvoir disparaîtrons le temps du contact, tu comprends capitaine ? Et toi Robin ?

-Et apparemment, ils avaient compris, à voir la tête effrayée de Robin, et celle agacée de Luffy, les autres aussi appréhendaient le combat à venir.

-Mais c'est affreux, intervint Pipo, qui aurait cru qu'une telle chose aurait exist…

-Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Tous se retournèrent pour voir un Zorro vaguement étonné, portant dans ses bras Rayn, blessée, fiévreuse et inconsciente. Tout de suite, Sandy et Chopper se précipitèrent vers elle.

Sandy arracha littéralement Rayn des bras du sabreur, puis la tandis au petit médecin.

-'tain, fais gaffe imbécile, fit Zorro en voyant Sandy manœuvrer dangereusement Rayn, elle vient de ce taper un combat horrible –pour elle voyons...- et à fais la moitié de la ville, avec je sais pas combien de fièvre.

-Et t'aurais as pu aller plus vite crétin, ou lui trouver un médecin ?

-Sandy…

-Mais c'est bon, elle est encore vivante.

-Zorro…

-Calmez-vous vous deux !

-Chopper…

La jeune fille s'était réveillée, et essayait de calmer ses trois nakamas, peine perdue.

-Comment tu veux que je me calme Chopper ! C'est pas de ma faute si l'autre crétin a fait mumuse alors qu'elle a de la fièvre.

-La fièvre, intervint le petit renne, c'est normal, c'est une réaction d'autodéfense de son organisme, c'est au contraire un bon signe, même si c'est pas super pour elle.

-Super, génial, merveilleux !

-Mais enfin Sandy, calme-toi !

Le cuisinier se tourna vers le sabreur, il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais deux voix intervinrent avant qu'il ait ou en placer une.

-Sandy, s'il te plaît…

-Et bien tu avais tord, ton équipage est pas vraiment très soudé Gya ha ha ha.

La première appartenait à Rayn, elle était faible et elle s'efforçait de faire cesser la querelle de ses amis, la deuxième voix appartenait à Barbe Noire, il se moquait des nakamas de Luffy.

-Toi, fit Zorro d'une voix forte à l'adresse de Barbe Noire, on t'as pas sonné, fous nous la paix !

Un silence étonné s'abattit sur la place, bien entendu Zorro ne connaissait pas Teach et ses pouvoirs.

-Toi, fit celui-ci visiblement en colère d'être traité ainsi, tu vas aller retrouver les autres qui m'ont traité ainsi.

-Mais, fit le sabreur en plissant les yeux, je te reconnais, t'étais à Jaya, t'es l'autre taré qui se fait appeler Barbe Noire, c'est ça ?

-Zorro, intervint Luffy, tais-toi une seconde, il est plus fort qu'il en a l'air.

-Si c'est toi qui le dis…

-Il a raison Roronoa, on a pas vraiment de chances contre lui.

Franky avait parlé sagement, Zorro se dit que ça devait être vachement sérieux, et en peu de temps, Sandy lui résuma d'une voix neutre, la situation sur les pouvoirs.

-Mais, fit le cuisinier à voix basse alors qu'il voyait Teach s'énerver face à ce manque d'attention, il y a une faille, parce qu'en lançant des attaques à distances, on a une chance de le battre. C'est-à-dire que même si il absorbe les attaques, et que son corps ne subit aucun changement, il encaisse coups sur coups, et reçoit la douleur, ainsi que la défaite comme un autre.

_-Etoile métallique_.

Pipo venait de sortir Kabuto et avait lancé une attaque qui aurait mis hors d'état de nuire un humain de constitution normale, pour Teach, se fut seulement douloureux, encore eut-il fallut qu'il la montre.

-C'est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre ?

-Attends de voir de quoi on est capable, et tu seras moins sur de toi.

Le fait que Pipo avait réussi à atteindre le capitaine, et que celui-ci avait perdu un peu de sa confiance en soi avait réconforté un tant soi peu l'équipage du Mugiwara, car celui-ci savait comment vaincre Barbe Noire à présent.

Et Luffy n'attendit pas que son adversaire se soit remis pour commencer l'attaque.

-Nami, crée ton nuage le plus puissant pour le foudroyer, Pipo, continu avec toute tes attaques dans le genre, ne t'arrête jamais, Franky bombarde-le de _coup de vent_, Chopper et Robin, n'intervenez pas, et c'est pareil pour toi Sandy, occupez-vous de Rayn, et toi Zorro, tu attends avec moi.

Tous furent d'accord avec les ordres de leur capitaine, et ils commencèrent d'attaquer. Ensemble, ils luttèrent contre Barbe noire, et ils eurent bientôt l'avantage, mais Teach ne se laissa pas faire, même s'il perdait ses forces petit à petit.

Il se tourna d'abord vers Nami, qui préparait une énième attaque foudroyante, et étendit son ombre noire jusqu'à ses pieds.

-Que… mais, s'affola la navigatrice, elle regarda dans le noir et ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia, mais elle cria quand elle se sentit absorber par le vide.

-Nami !

Sandy courut immédiatement pour la sauver, il s'arrêta un peu avant le noir, pris la rousse par la taille et tira de toutes ses forces. Elle n'était pas lourde, mais la force des ténèbres ne voulait pas lâcher la fille, et Sandy dû véritablement mettre du sien pour la sortir de là, au bout de quelques secondes, Chopper vint aider le cuisinier, et ensemble, ils tirèrent la navigatrice du vide absorbant.

-M… merci.

Nami tremblait, et aussitôt Sandy et Chopper l'emmenèrent loin du vide, et la déposèrent à côté de Rayn, qui était réveillée à présent.

Robin s'approcha.

-Nami, ça va ?

La navigatrice, toujours tremblante dans les bras de Sandy, fit un sourire éclatant à Robin, puis à Luffy qui furent stupéfait par son comportement, elle déclara faiblement :

-C'est merveilleux, Ace, ton frère, ce n'est pas sûr qu'il soit mort !

-Hein ? Firent les autres à l'unisson.

-Quand... Il m'a absorbé, j'ai regardé en bas, c'était horrible, c'était... Noir, de partout, alors quand je l'ai vu... Pas moyen de le louper, Ace! Dit-elle sous les regards étonnés et inquiets de ses nakamas, Ace! Il est dans ce noir, je vous le jure, mais... Je suis aussi sûre qu'il est vivant, je l'ai vu bouger... Son visage, un petit peu, mais je l'ai vu, je le jure!

Robin fut soudainement soulagée, a priori il restait encore un espoir qu'il soit toujours là.

-Mais, dit faiblement Rayn, on fait comment pour le retrouver ?

-C'est simple, fit Luffy d'un ton content, c'est Teach qui va nous le ramener, s'il a réussi à le faire rentrer dans son vide, il pourra le faire ressortir !

-Hum, dit Zorro en souriant, tu es d'attaque pour 300 ?

Au passage, il avait récupéré gentiment (frapper quelqu'un n'est pas une façon agréable de montrer sa façon de penser ou ses souhaits ? Non ? Ah bon...) à un homme qui passait dans la rue près d'eux un troisième sabre au cas où.

-300 quoi ?

-300 tourment Sandy, dit Luffy en souriant à pleines dents, et toi t'en dis quoi ?

-C'est bon, fit le sabreur, ça me va.

-Alors on y va, _Chewing 300_…

_-Pound_…

_-Canon_ !!

Un choc violent s'en suivit, et il suffit à faire tomber Teach. En réalité l'attaque combinée de Zorro et Luffy avait la force d'un boulet de canon, plus fort que n'importe quel canon. Ils avaient ainsi réussi à briser une vague gigantesque.

-Wahou, c'est quoi se truc là, fit Franky, j'y crois pas, vous êtes des monstres ma parole !

-Bon, fit Luffy maintenant à côté de Barbe Noire, où est mon frangin, ramène-le.

-J… je sais pas si je peu, c'est le premier homme et le seul que j'ai fait disparaître, il est peut-être mort…

Robin poussa un cri de rage.

-Même mort, ramène-le !!

-Eh, faut calmez votre furie !

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un coup dans la tête venant de Sandy.

-Ferme-la, parce que tes hommes ont amochés ma sœur, t'a rendu Robin triste et tu l'insultes, et par-dessus tout, t'as voulut faire disparaître Nami chérie, s'il tenait qu'à moi tu serais déjà dans ta tombe !

-Calme-toi blondinet, fit Zorro dans son dos, et toi Trou Noir, ramène ton ancien commandant.

-Je vais essayer…

* * *

Et voila, fin du petit chapitre... vu que je pars bientôt en vacances (moins d'une semaine), je pense que je vais en mettre un trèèès bientôt, et cette fois c'est PRO-MIS hi hi hi!!


	7. Chapter 7

Et voila, comme promis, le chapitre 7 arrive beaucoup plus vite!!

Alors, je vais répondre aux reviews maintenant, puisque je n'ai toujours pas compris comment on pouvait répondre directement à ceux qui les postaient (désolée... Si quelqu'un peu m'expliquer... Pitié...).

Alors, déja, nan, j'ai pas abandonné ma fic, mais voila, j'ai 5 autres histoires en cours à par celle-ci, et il m'arrive souvent de ne continuer qu'une histoire à la fois, et j'avoue avoir un peu de mal avec celle-ci ces temps ci, mais ça reviendras!!

Ensuite au sujet de Barbe Noire, je vourais juste dire que je suis désolée, mais quand j'ai commencé cette fic (et le chapitre 6) je ne suivait pas forcément beaucoup les scans, et donc, je connaissais pas le tempérament du personnage, je tiens donc à m'escuser si il n'a pa le même comportement que dans le manga. De même, je suis désolée si je ne fais pas assez de description, je vais essayer d'en faire plus dans les prochains chapitres!!

Voila, j'espère avoir tout dit... Ah si, juste une dernière chose, une chose qui m'a démoralisé... comme je l'ai dit, cela fait déja un petit moment (un an hi hi!!) que j'ai commencé la fiction, et dans ce chapitre, j'ai utilisé une chose dont je ne savais pas forcément ce que c'était, et dont j'ai compris l'utilisation dans les scans récemment, mais je n'avais pas le moral de le changer, alors je m'escuse d'avance pour ceux qui lisent les scans...

Bon, j'arrête le baratin, bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre sept : Ramène-le.

Au bout d'une demi-heure au moins, Barbe Noire, allongé sur le sol et entouré des mugiwaras, se détendit, il venait de repérer Ace, et le montra aux autres, il paraissait inconscient.

-Ace, cria Robin, répond-nous.

Mais il n'entendait pas, et paraissait étrangement pâle, Robin laissa couler une de ses larmes, et se rappela leur rencontre…

**Début du flash-back :**

Robin marchait dans ruelles d'Alabasta, il faisait vraiment chaud et sec, et elle regrettait d'être au service de Crocodile qui volait la pluie et rendait les habitants malheureux.

Elle voulut couper par une ruelle pour arriver plus vite au rendez-vous avec M.1, mais le côté sombre de celle-ci lui fit froid dans le dos, elle eut comme un mauvais pressentiment, qui se révéla lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle, elle se retourna et vit un homme qui avait trop bu, et qui la regardait avec un air qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-J… te reconnais toi, t'es une sacré donzelle bien recherchée, non ?

Robin fronça les sourcils, elle aurait voulu passer incognito, mais l'homme avait parlé fort, et des chasseurs de primes sortirent des maisons, et firent un cercle autour d'elle, Robin, sans perdre de temps, croisa les bras pour attaquer, mais un des chasseurs de primes fit semblant de tomber et lui mit un bracelet en granit marin à sa cheville, et dit en ricanant :

-Et ben ma belle, ça fait quoi d'être prise au piège pour la première fois ?

-Qui te dis que c'est la première fois ?

Robin sortit alors deux pistolets et tira sur ses assaillants.

Quand elle se fut assurée que tous étaient hors d'état de lui nuire, elle sortit de la ruelle en titubant, le bracelet la vidait de ses forces, et rapidement, si bien que lorsqu'elle fut dans la grande rue, elle s'affala contre un mur, sa main tenant le bracelet accroché à sa cheville.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que les passants de la ville ne lui donnaient aucune aide, elle entendit un jeune homme lui parler.

-C'est pas un endroit où pioncer ici !

Robin leva la tête, devant elle, les cheveux noirs, torse nu, avec quelques taches de rousseur sur le visage, le pirates de barbe blanche lui faisait face en souriant lui faisait face.

Il l'avait vu de loin, mal en point, et il décida en la dévisageant de l'emmener voir un médecin, mais aussitôt qu'il posa les mains sur elle, elle lui tira dessus.

La balle avait été tiré en direction de l'épaule, et au lieu de faire mouche, l'épaule dématérialisa en flammes, et la balle alla se ficher sur le mur d'en face.

-Que…

-J'ai des pouvoirs, murmura t'il, consterné qu'elle aie voulu le toucher. Alors un pistolet… Mais c'est pas cool d'avoir voulu me tirer dessus !

Robin resta bouche bée.

-Je te reconnais, tu es Ace aux points ardents, c'est bien ça ?

-Enchanté, et à qui est-je l'honneur de parler ?

-Je suis Nico Robin.

Ace haussa les sourcils, puis sourit à la jeune femme, il se pencha vers elle, et lui dit :

-Tu es celle que le gouvernement recherche ? J'ai déjà entendu parlé de toi, mais je n'ai rien contre toi, la rassura t'il, maintenant, explique moi, ce qu'une jolie fille pas mal recherchée fais ici. En plus, rajouta t'il, j'aurai pensé que tu aurais plus de répondant, là on dirai que tu es prise dans un piège, tu n'avais pas les pouvoirs d'un fruit toi aussi ?

Son regard fixa intensément celui de Robin, elle lui sourit :

-Je suis bien l'archéologue, et le gouvernement est bien entendu mon ennemi, et j'aurai plus de répondant, comme tu le dis si bien, si je n'avais pas ce bracelet en granit marin à ma cheville. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille, à moins que tu n'ais le moyen de me libérer.

-Calme toi un peu, t'as l'air à cran, rigol t'il, et si tu veux, je peux t'aider.

-Fous-moi la paix, répliqua Robin agacée, et dégage !

-Si tu le prends comme ça.

Ace se leva, et partit.

Mais en contemplant le dos tatoué du jeune commandant, Robin eut comme un pincement au cœur, elle le rappela :

-Ace, Ace revient !

Le jeune homme se retourna un peu surpris, elle le regarda, puis s'inclina devant lui, et demanda :

-S'il te plaît, est-ce que tu peux m'aider ? Il suffit juste que tu m'emmènes à un rendez vous pour l'homme avec qui je travaille, le reste, ils s'en occuperons.

Il lui sourit, et elle le lui rendit, il la prit dans ses bras, puis l'emmena à son rendez-vous, ils discutèrent un peu sur la route.

Ainsi, elle appris qu'il avait un petit frère qu'il était venu retrouver ici, et il lui demanda si elle le voyait de prendre soin de lui.

Puis, arrivé au point de rendez-vous avec M.1 il la déposa, mais rajouta après avoir rapidement réfléchit :

-Tu es libre, demain, à dix-huit heures ?

Et elle accepta le rendez-vous avec un sourire, mais en se disant que ce n'était qu'un ami.

Mais après une semaine à se voir en cachette, Robin, qui déprimait lorsqu'elle n'était pas avec Ace, compris à quel point elle l'adorait.

Elle aimait passer du temps avec lui.

Elle l'aimait.

Le dernier soir, avant l'arrivée de Luffy et de son équipage, Robin retrouva Ace à Nanohana pour leur rendez-vous.

Elle s'avançait dans la grande rue de la ville, là où il y avait les plus grandes boutiques de parfums. Elle s'arrêta dans l'une d'elle pour sentir l'un d'entre eux. Elle en trouva un très doux, et décida de se le prendre.

Arrivée vers la caisse, deux bras surgirent de nulle part et l'enlacèrent tendrement.

-Ace !

Robin se retourna, et se blottit contre Ace.

Elle adorait être dans ses bras, car en lui-même il dégageait une douce chaleur.

-Alors ma Robin, je t'ai pas trop fais attendre ?

-Non, mais je vais m'acheter quelque chose, attends un peu.

-C'est quoi ?

-Ce flacon de parfum.

-Donne-le moi je te l'offre.

Et Ace n'attendit pas que _sa_ Robin lui donne son accord, il fila vers la caisse, et paya le flacon.

Puis il emmena Robin dehors en la prenant par la main, comme deux enfants, et la guida vers une petite falaise.

-Ace.

-Mm, oui ?

Il la prit dans ses bras.

-Merci.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Pour le flacon.

Ace la dévisagea, et demanda étonné :

-Pourquoi tu me remercies, c'est juste un petit flacon de parfum.

-Pour moi, c'est plus, c'est le premier cadeau que l'on me fait depuis vingt ans.

Ace la serra encore plus fort contre lui comme s'il voulait lui montrer combien il l'aimait, il lui déposa un léger bisou sur les lèvres pales de _sa_ Robin.

-Robin, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Après, les deux amants se donnèrent diverses rendez-vous, même après que Robin fut dans l'équipage du chapeau de paille, ils s'arrangeaient toujours pour se retrouver, c'était Ace qui avait suggéré à Robin de partir avec Luffy.

**Fin du flash-back.**

Aujourd'hui, et grâce à Ace, elle était heureuse. Elle ne le laisserait pas partir aussi facilement.

-Ace, cria Luffy, eh, répond-moi !

Mais le jeune homme, ne répondait pas, il ne réagissait même pas, il semblait...

Robin se tourna alors vers Luffy, et lui demanda si il ne pouvait rien faire, pour le contacter, quelque chose qui serait plus efficace.

-Non, je sais p…

Mais son visage parut soudain réfléchir, les autres le virent aussitôt tellement c'était rare.

-Mon bout de papier !

Pour tout ceux qui étaient présent lors de la visite d'Ace sur leur bateau à Alabasta, ils comprirent aussitôt. Pour les autres, on aurait dit que Luffy était devenu fou, et à cause de ça Robin éclata en sanglots.

Aussitôt, Sandy et Rayn se précipitèrent. Nami repoussa Sandy.

-Luffy, fit la navigatrice, tu veux faire quoi, avec ton papier, oh et fais attention quand tu l'enlèvera de ton ruban.

-Ok !

Et avec d'infinies précautions, Luffy retira le bout de papier de son chapeau.

Il se rappela de ce que son frère lui avait dit :

« Grâce à ça, on se reverra. »

-Maintenant, reste à déterminer comment…

-Je pense que, soit c'est philosophique, soit c'est quelque chose qui est en rapport avec tes souvenirs.

-Tu sais Nami, mon frère n'a jamais été très philosophe.

-Je confirme, glissa Robin.

-En attendant, y en a un qui n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort.

En effet, Teach suait à grosse gouttes, à force de devoir rester couché, et de devoir forcer son « trou noir » à rester auprès de Ace.

-Bon, tu vas essayer une dernière fois de faire sortir mon frère, sinon je te bute !

-D… d'accord.

Normalement, Teach ne se serait jamais laissé faire aussi facilement, mais là, il accepta de peur d'avoir des représailles mortelles, il fallait dire qu'il était déja assez fatigué maintenant, et que les pirates qui l'entouraient n'avait pas l'air très patients.

Et il lui fallut vingt minutes... Vingt minutes pour faire sortir un bras de son commandant, aussitôt, les autres tirèrent, et il fallut cette fois cinq minutes pour qu'il sorte entièrement.

Ils le déposèrent à terre en ignorant les gémissements de Teach, près de Rayn, et Robin se pencha aussitôt vers lui, très vite rejoint par Luffy.

D'ailleurs le visage de ce dernier s'éclaira.

-J'ai trouvé l'anecdote ! Mais euh, je sais pas si ça peut nous servir.

Robin releva la tête, et déclara à tous les autres :

-Il est en vie, son corps n'est pas froid !

Puis elle se tourna vers Luffy.

-Et qu'est-ce qui le ramènera ?

-Et ben, un jour quand on étaient gosses, Makino, une tenancière de notre village, celle qui nous élevé, lui avait servi une assiette avec un steak, et comme il avait vu que j'avais super faim, il avait décidé de m'en passer, si je lui passai quelque chose qui témoignait de notre amitié.

-Et la je lui ai sorti un petit bout de papier. Il m'avait demandé pourquoi, et moi je lui ai répondu que c'était parce que c'était quelque chose d'homogène (Note : n'importe quoi…), et quand cas de coups durs, nous aussi on ne formait qu'un !

-Ah, quelle belle amitié fraternelle, je dédicace cette chanson, intitulée « deux frères » à Ace et notre cher capitaine.

-Franky, soupira Rayn, range cette guitare, t'es pas encore assez bon pour l'impro.

-A mon humble avis, marmona Sandy, la réponse de Luffy a du tellement faire rire Ace que c'est pour ça qu'il lui a donné la viande... Un peu comme on donne une récompense à un chien qui vient de faire un tour en fait...

-Bon, ok, c'est sympa, fit Zorro en fronçant les sourcils, on sait maintenant pourquoi il t'as refilé le papier, mais en quoi ça va t'aider ?

-Bah, vu que là c'est un coup dur, continua le mugiwara, ce qui lui faut pour qu'il se réveille, c'est…

L'équipage se tendit soudain, comme si le destin de Ace allait être annoncé.

-De la bouffe, fit le jeune capitaine, des étoiles à la place des yeux.

Tous tombent à la renverse, de grosses gouttes derrière la tête.

-Evidemment, fit Zorro.

-On aurait dû y penser avant, continua la navigatrice.

-Alors là, j'y aurait pas pensé, dit un Chopper admirant son capitaine pour son ingénieuse déduction.

-Tu sais Chopper, j'ai déjà sauvé des tas de gens comme ça !

-Ouah, t'es trop fort Pipo !

-Bon, je m'en occupe, dit Sandy en éclairant une cigarette, c'est quoi qu'il aime le plus ton frangin ?

-Bah, tout je crois.

-C'est pas ça qui va aider !

-Essaie du poulet rôti avec des patates, suggéra Robin.

Quelques dix minutes plus tard, Sandy revint avec le plat tant désiré, et le résultat fut…

-J'ai faim !

-Ace !

Luffy sourit à pleines dents face au réveil de son frère, les autres aussi souriaient, Robin, elle, restait un peu à l'écart les yeux écarquillés. Mais bientôt des larmes de joies vinrent couler le long de ses joues.

-Eh, Luffy qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Bah, on est venu te sauver crétin.

-Ah, ok, merci p'tit frère.

-De rien !

-Crétin! Pourquoi t'es venu, t'aurais pu te faire tuer! Dit Ace en essayant de tabasser son frère qui riait à présent.

-C'est quoi cette conversation? Demanda Nami, une grosse goutte derrière la tête.

Soudain, Ace releva la tête, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose, son regard erra parmi l'équipage, et il fronça les sourcils.

-Eh, Luffy, Robin est plus avec toi ?

En effet Robin avait disparu, et Ace se leva, fort contrarié.

-Elle est où ?

-Dis, fit Luffy, à ce sujet, t'aurais pas pu m'en parler avant, t'es mon frère et elle faisait partie de mon équipage, fallait que je sois au courant !

-Robin, est plus avec toi ?

-Si, si, mais elle a du partir pour être un peu seule à mon avis. Lui dit Nami.

Ace soupira, puis son regard se posa sur un Teach incapable de bouger.

-Toi, dit-il, furieux, tu vas payer !

-Qu… NON !

Il y eu un immense éclair dans le ciel, et il annonça la fin de la révolte d'un dénommé Marshall D. Teach, un porteur du nom de D., assassin d'un de ces camarades pirates, le pire crime d'après le code de la piraterie, dans le but de s'approprier les pouvoirs d'un fruit du démon.

Ace fit mine de partir.

-Ace, part pas si vite, dit Luffy en le retenant par le bras, reste qu'on s'amuse !

-T'inquiètes, je pars pas tout de suite, fit le grand frère en se dégageant doucement, je veux d'abord aller voir Robin.

Et il s'enfonça dans les ruelles sombres de la ville.

* * *

Et voila, fin du chapitre 7!!

J'espère qu'il vous a plut, même s'il n'est pas forcément fidèle au manga... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez! A bientôt!!


	8. Chapter 8

Bon alors voilà, je suis de retour…

En réalité je ne suis jamais partie mais… Entre un début de panne sèche d'imagination, et une vision sur la vie qui change et qui mûrie (si si ^^), j'ai fini par me rendre compte que mes histoires ne me convenaient plus…

Mais j'ai commencé à les réécrire, voilà tout =). Je ne les abandonnerais jamais, je change juste des petites choses par ci par là ^^ !

Alors ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne tarderais pas à écrire une suite, il faut juste que je retrouve mon rythme =) !

Alors à très bientôt tout le monde, et merci à ceux qui ont lu mon histoire en attendant ^^ ! Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai mis des résumés de quelques une de mes histoires sur ma bio, faites un tour ^^ !

BiSous biSous !


End file.
